Joys and Sorrows
by jenimik
Summary: Randy gets away from an abusive boyfriend with help from best friend and others. SLASH mxm Randyx Kane & John x Undertaker
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the wrestlers or their names in this story.**

**Warning: Violence, MXM (same gender relationships), OOC-ness**

**Joys and Sorrows**

**Just over four years ago Randy and Dave had met at the restaurant that Randy was a chef at in Massachusetts. They started to go on dates and met each other's families. Soon Randy fell in love with Dave. Dave's company wanted to transfer him to New York City. Randy hadn't really wanted to move to New York away from his family and best friend, but after a few arguments and six months of being together, Randy decided to move to New York with Dave. When they got there, they found a beautiful apartment to live in and Randy got a job as one of the chefs at one of New York City's finest restaurant **_**Rictor's.**_** That's when things started to change. Dave started to put restrictions on Randy. If he made any friends, he was not allowed to go out with them unless Dave was with him. He couldn't go visit his family or best friend they had to travel to see him and that was only at Christmas. During Christmas they rented a hall because they invited both families and friends that could make it. So, needless to say Randy didn't get any real quality time with neither his family nor friends. That was just the emotional and mental abuse, which started two weeks after they got to New York. The physical abuse a few weeks after that.**

**The first incident of the physical abuse was of course over something insignificant, as most any type of abuse is. Randy was in the kitchen and setting the table for dinner, Dave was in the living room watching a football game. Suddenly there was a crash and as exclamation of "Oh Shit!" from Randy. As Randy was picking up broken plate pieces from an expensive set of dishes that Dave's mom had gotten them as a gift, Dave walked in to see what happened. He stood there and yelled, "What the hell happened?" "I was setting the table and it accidently slipped out of my hand. I'm sorry Dave. "Randy said worriedly. Now before they had moved Randy would have been able to defend himself against Dave. He was 6 ft 5in, around 240pds, lean, in shape and had plenty of muscles and strength. Since they moved Dave had gotten bigger. He went to the gym twice as much as Randy and also Randy suspected that he took steroids. He had gotten bigger too fast. Now he was thick with muscle and had huge arms and chest. Now Dave had Randy slammed against the counter, one hand pinned to the cupboard and the other hand by the wrist. Dave put Randy's hand in between the cupboard and cupboard door and slammed it on his hand. He continuously slammed it until Randy couldn't take it anymore. Dave let Randy go and watched as he slid down the counter to the floor cradling his wrist. Dave bent down and growled into Randy's ear "Now you have a reason to have butter fingers. You better go have that looked at and if you tell them I did it. Then I will beat you. Oh, and don't even think of running from my because I will hunt you down and beat the holy shit out of you."So, Randy went to the hospital. He made up some flimsy excuse about being clumsy and falling down. He got a cast on it and took a taxi home. On the way he couldn't help but feel worthless, ugly, and depressed. He wanted to leave Dave now but Dave had managed to scare him to death. He figured everyone and himself would be safer if he stayed with Dave and that's what he did.**

**_Please Review_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**After three and a half years Randy has become a ghost of his former self. Mentally he was depressed, thought he was worthless, ugly and could do nothing right. Physically he was lucky if he weighed 200 pounds soaking wet. His face was gaunt and he had lost all his muscle. He never socialized because he was scared of Dave. Randy had to keep the apartment spic and span. Most days with working, cleaning and barely getting a few hours sleep at night, he was drained and could barely move. Dave seemed to thrive abusing Randy and went out of his way sometimes to make sure he did abuse Randy. So metaphorically speaking, Dave was slowly killing Randy.**

**This night was different though. Randy felt that he quite a few reasons to be happy. (1)He just got a promotion at work; he was now Rictor's top head chef. (2) Dave was coming home from a week business trip. (3) John- Randy's best friend, was going to be there at 10pm. He had called Randy a couple of weeks ago and told him that he was to New York to look at land to build a new gym. John owned a chain of gyms called Cena's Gym. Randy had asked Dave and he said that he didn't care and Randy could tell him whatever he wanted. Last but not least was (4) was that he was pregnant. He hadn't been feeling well lately and left work early to go see a doctor. The doctor told him he was about two months along.**

**As Randy was puttering around the kitchen he took inventory of the dishes he had made. Dave was having grilled steak with mushrooms and onions, baked potato with sour cream and chives, steamed asparagus and Dave's favorite dessert, German Chocolate Cake. Randy was having a salad, because if he ate anything else Dave would accuse him of being fat. As Randy finished setting the table Dave came home. Dave came into the kitchen and started eating; Randy sat down to eat with him.**

"**So, what are you so happy about," Dave said meanly. Randy smiled, "Well I got the promotion at work today." "Good now you can carry some of the weight around here." Randy just looked at Dave, but kept talking "also John is coming over tonight. You said you didn't care." Randy completely missed the fact that Dave was seriously irritated. How dare Randy invite John over? Yeah, he did say he didn't care, but that was a test. Randy knew he wasn't allowed to go anywhere or have anyone over. Randy being oblivious to what he would know as signs to be quiet continued, "and I'm pregnant," he happily announced. Randy didn't get a warning as he was yanked up by his arm and thrown face first into the kitchen wall with his arm wrenched behind him."It's his isn't it," Dave said menacingly into Randy's ear. "He came to town early and you let him in and fucked him." "No, the baby's yours Dave I swear."Randy cried out. Dave yanked his arm up harder and Randy heard the crack of his bones breaking as he screamed. With that Dave whipped Randy around while screaming in Randy's face, "It's not mine. I would never have a baby with a slut like you. And you are a slut Randy." Then as he continued screaming humiliating insults he punched Randy in the face, ribs, and stomach. As the beating continued, Randy tried his best to fend off the attack with one arm, but to no avail. After what seemed hours of being beaten Randy's legs gave out and he slid down the wall and laid on the floor in the fetal position. Dave's response to this, besides continually screaming at the man was to start kicking him in the kidneys and back. Eventually the beating stopped and the last thing that Randy would remember would be Dave bending down and whispering menacingly that he could die like the slut he was and the apartment door slamming shut. Then his world went black.**

**John had been knocking on the door for awhile now. He had a feeling that something was horribly wrong, so he tried to open the door and it wasn't locked. He walked in and saw nothing wrong. He searched all the rooms in front of the apartment and found that the only things missing were Randy and Dave. He thought that was weird because he knew Randy was expecting him. As he walked towards the kitchen the feeling that something was horribly wrong became stronger. He walked into the kitchen and froze, for there laying in the corner was his best friend. He snapped out of it and ran over to Randy's prone body noticing all the bruises, cuts and blood all over his body. As he kneeled down and took his phone out to call 911, he felt a slight pulse. Thank god, he thought as he gathered Randy in his arms waiting for EMS to get there. He couldn't believe that Dave would do this to Randy, he wanted to kill him. "Don't worry Randy, I'm here and that bastard will never hurt you again," John whispered wishing he knew if Randy had heard him or not. He really didn't know what he would do if he ever lost his best friend, the only person he deemed worthy enough to call "brother".**

**John was pacing the waiting room worriedly. When they were on their way to the hospital , Randy had almost flat-lined, and when they got there the EMS guys told the doctor on duty that Randy had a punctured lung and it had deflated. The doctor immediately sent them to OR and that is where John was left. Standing outside the OR doors and waiting for any information at all. He knew that he should call both families but he didn't want to until he knew if Randy was going to be alright. So he continued to worriedly pace.**

**_Please Review._  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**John was still pacing when one of the doctors that had taken Randy into the OR walked through the doors. "Excuse me, are you the one who brought Mr. Orton in?" the doctor asked. John looked at him and said "Yes, I brought him in. What's going on? Is he ok?" John was extremely worried. That was his best friend in there and John needed to know what was going on. "I'm Dr. Calloway. I was helping Dr. Jacobs who actually did the operation. He asked me to come out here to talk to you." Dr. Calloway said extending his hand. "I'm John," John said shaking the man's hand. "That's my best friend in there. Please tell me what's going on." "Well he made it through surgery just fine. In fact, we already have him in his room. Dr. Jacobs is checking on him. I'll take you to his room when I'm done talking." Dr. Calloway said and continued."Besides for having to re-inflate his lung, he has a slight concussion, a broken arm, multiple ribs broken, a bruised tail bone, slightly malnutritioned, and multiple bruises all over his body, and there's one more thing," the Dr. hesitantly said. "What?" John asked. "You might want to sit down." "Please just tell me." "Ok, did you know he was pregnant?"Dr. Calloway asked. "Pregnant? I had no idea. Wait a minute, what do you mean was?" John asked worriedly. "Yes, was pregnant. Unfortunately he lost the baby, I'm sorry," Dr. Calloway said. All John could reply was "Fuck".**

**As John followed the doctor to Randy's room, he couldn't stop worrying. He knew in his heart who had done this to Randy but he couldn't report it. If he did he knew Randy would deny it and refuse to press charges. They got to the room and walked in. They saw the other doctor looking over Randy's charts and checking his vitals."Hello, I'm Dr. Jacobs. I was the one that performed the surgery." The doctor said holding his hand out. "John, I'm his best friend," John said taking the offered hand."Do you know who did this to him?" "Yes, I do. I believe it was his boyfriend," John said. "Well, under the law I have to report this," Dr. Jacobs informed John. "Yeah, I know. For all the good it will do. He'll just deny it and refuse to press charges." "Well I'm still going to report it." Dr. Jacobs said. "Yes and thank you doctors for everything." John said. The doctors were going to walk out when Dr. Calloway put a hand on Dr. Jacobs shoulder and said, "Glen, aren't you going to tell him?" "Oh yeah," Glen said as he reached in his pocket and brought out a business card and handed it to John. "My brother and I host a support group for the abused every week at our Long Island home. If you're still around when Mr. Orton is released then you should come to a meeting. We have licensed psychiatrists there to talk to if needed otherwise it's just a meeting to talk to other people and get help if needed." Glen explained. John took the card and said, "I'll try."**

**John sat next to Randy's bed and watched him sleep. He sat there thinking of what he could do. All of the sudden it came to him. He knew that Randy couldn't stay by himself after he got out of the hospital and he knew he could use his parent's summer home on Rhode Island. So he got up and walked out of the room to make a few phone calls. First he called his parents and talked to his dad. "Hi son. How's the land hunting going?" his dad asked. "I haven't done it yet, dad," John said and then he told his dad everything that had happened and his plan. "So, you want to live in the summer house." His dad stated more than questioned. "Yes dad," John said. "That should be no problem, son. Go ahead with your plans. You better call his parents; they'll want to come and see him. Your mom will too, you know we love Randy like another son." His dad said. "I know dad, but give me through the weekend. I have to get him out of the hospital and then convince his stubborn ass to go along with me. I'll convince his parents to wait also. Then you all can come out next week, ok?" John asked. His dad agreed to everything and hung up with him. John then called Randy's parents and convinced them that it was best not to hop onto the first plane and come there. They finally agreed to his plan even though they weren't happy about it. So when John finally got off the phone, he was exhausted. He went back to the room hoping to God that Randy was still sleeping. When he walked in he was pleasantly surprised to see Randy still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair. He reached over and lightly took Randy's hand, closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**_Please Review._  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**He had heard a door shut quietly and sensed two other people in the room. He was trying to open his eyes but they weren't cooperating, he also could hear quit voices talking. "He hasn't woken up yet?" "No, not yet" "Well don't worry. He will soon." He was getting tired of them talking like he wasn't there. He slowly opened his eyes, but his eyes weren't quite focusing and then he tried his voice, but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried to speak again. "I am in room," he said as he managed to also open his eyes slightly. He saw a drink with a straw in it being brought to his mouth so he let the straw in his mouth and drank. "Thank god you woke up Randy," John said as he helped Randy with his drink. "I was worried about you." "Yes, Mr. Orton you gave us quite a scare for awhile there. You were asleep longer than I anticipated," the other man said. Randy tried to get a good look at the other man, but his eyes weren't focusing right yet. He did like his voice though, its deep tone sent shivers down his spine.**

"**Who are you?"Randy asked the other man. Randy's vision was getting stronger and as the man became clearer, Randy had to admit he was handsome. Randy thought the long hair pulled back in a pony tail gave him a rugged look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Jacobs and I was your admitting physician last night. I did the surgery on you to re-inflate your lung. You also have a slight concussion, a broken arm, several broken ribs, and a bruised tail bone and are slightly malnutrition." "Umm, what about my baby?" Randy asked his voice sounding shaky. John just looked away teary eyed and Glen said, "I'm sorry Mr. Orton. You lost the baby." Tears immediately sprang to Randy's eyes as he just starred at nothing and rubbed his now empty stomach. "Mr. Orton," Glen said bringing Randy back to reality, "I had to report the abuse, so the police will probably send someone soon to take pictures and ask questions. I'm sorry." "It's ok Dr. Jacobs, but I won't be pressing charges." Randy said steely through teary eyes, "That man doesn't exist anymore. He hurt me and took something I can never replace. I will not deal with him." "Well I will leave you to have some time alone and I will be back in a couple of hours to check up on you" Glen said. Randy just nodded his head. Glen walked out of the room and learned against the door. He had never had a patient effect him this way before, but here he was starting to have feelings for the younger man. Glen couldn't stand seeing the hurt, pain and anguish he had seen in those beautiful dark blue eyes. Glen had to admire the courage of the young man even though he wished Randy would change his mind about pressing charges. Glen really needed to get some sleep so he went to the break room and lay on a cot falling asleep. Back in Randy's room, John was trying to console Randy. "John please, I love you for being here, but right now I need just a little time to myself. Not long, I want you here when the police get here, but just give me an hour to myself to process everything", Randy begged John. "No problem Ran," John said using his favorite nickname for Randy, "I'll go get you something to eat." "Thank you John," Randy said as John walked out the door. As the door shut, Randy let real tears flow and cried for what he had been through and for the baby he would never know.**

**When John got back with food for Randy, he had calmed down and was talking with both doctors. The police came in right after John and were talking to Randy and taking more pictures. They disappointed in Randy's stubbornness in not pressing charges, but they had the evidence they needed if Randy changed his mind. As John was giving Randy his food, Randy said, "I was just talking to..," he hesitated and looked at Glen, who nodded, "Glen and Mark about the support group meetings they hold." "And what do you think about them?" John asked tentatively. "I think they would be a good idea," Randy answered. "Well I'm surprised you agreed so fast. Now all I have to do is convince you to move into the Long Island house." John said. "Well I don't know why yet, but these two doctors seem to think I need protecting. They said that if I didn't go along with your plan that they would kidnap me and force me to go along," Randy said with a smile and a slight twinkle in his eye, "but when I was left alone I thought about it and decided it would be a good start."The doctors smiled and left the two younger to talk to each other.**

**Randy had been in the hospital for a little over a week and during that time him and John had started to get to know Glen and Mark. In fact Mark had gone with John to Randy's apartment to get all his stuff and take it to the house. This was because Randy didn't want to go back there. John also talked to Randy's boss who gave him a number to a restaurant that would hire Randy as head chef on Rhode Island. John and Mark were getting along so were Glen and Randy. Glen would visit with Randy as much as possible. The four of them were becoming good friends.**

**It was Friday morning and Randy was finally being released. John and Randy asked Glen and Mark to come by the house when their shift ended and they agreed and said their byes. John was pulling away from the hospital and never noticed that there was a black car across the street with the driver watching them. "Finally, I can now find out where he's taking Randy. I have to make Randy remember who he belongs to," the driver said. He watched John pull out of the parking lot and onto the street. He started his car up and followed at a safe distance.**

**_Please Review._  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Randy and John got to the house and settled in. Randy walked into the house and noticed that nothing had changed. It looked the same as when he had spent his summers there as a kid with John and his parents. He also noticed that it had been cleaned and all his stuff was moved in. He looked at John and John just smiled saying, "Mark and I cleaned it while Glen kept you company at the hospital." "You and Mark seem to get along. Is there something going on?" he asked smirking. John laughed nervously, "I just met the man. He seems nice." "And he's your type," Randy said. "Well, Glen's your type," John said blushing. Some family members and friends had always thought that John and Randy would get together, but that was not so. They liked the same type of men; they both liked bigger somewhat ruggedly handsome men. That's why John never understood why Randy had been with Dave and he voiced that opinion now, "I never understood why you were with D…,"John was saying. Randy interrupted him saying sadly, "Please John, don't mention his name right now. I'm going to go take a nap." John sighed, "Okay Randy, I'll wake you up in a little bit." Randy went upstairs to where he knew his room was and lay on the bed falling fast asleep.**

**Randy woke up himself a few hours later, he felt dirty. He wanted to take a shower but needed help to wrap his broken arm so he wouldn't get the cast wet. So, he walked downstairs and found John in the kitchen getting dinner ready. "Hi John," Randy greeted. "Oh hi Ran," John said, "I was just going to stick dinner in the oven and then go and wake you up." "I was going to take a bath could you help me plastic wrap my cast so that it doesn't get wet?" Randy asked. "Sure can," John said and helped Randy wrap his cast. "You better get up there to take your bath. Mark and Glen will be here in about an hour," John said teasing Randy. "All right, I'm going," Randy said. He walked to his room to get jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody, He went to the bathroom started the water for his bath and gingerly got undressed. This was the first time he had seen his naked body since the attack. He looked down at his too skinny body, broken arm and the bruises littering all over his body. The bruises were starting to heal a little but they had turned to an ugly puke green color. Looking at his body made him sick. He slowly got into the tub and welcomed the warm water as it soothed his body. Soon he was done washing up and got out to get dressed. He put his clothes on and noticed how baggy everything was on him. He figured he either had to by all new clothes or start working out to get his body back. He thought that he would probably work out because it was cheaper, besides John had a gym in the basement of the house. He finished getting dressed and went downstairs.**

**When Randy reached the bottom of the steps he heard voices coming from the tv room. He walked in and saw that Mark and Glen had already arrived and were drinking a beer and watching tv with John. "Hey, Randy. Do you want one?" John asked. "Yeah, I'll have one," Randy answered and sat next to Glen on the couch because John and Mark were sitting on the love seat. John came back and handed Randy his beer. As Randy drank the beer he watched John go sit next to Mark and kind of snuggle into the crook of Mark's shoulder as Mark wrapped his arm around John. Randy smiled as he watched the scene and Glen who was watching Randy said, "They look happy, don't they." "Yeah, they do look happy," Randy said with a sad smile, "he deserves to be happy." Randy looked sadly down at his hands in his lap and was surprised when he saw one of Glen's hands gently grab his. Glen was surprised that Randy didn't yank his hand away but looked at Glen surprised, "You deserve happiness too, Randy," Glen said. In that moment John announced that dinner should be ready and they went into the dining room.**

**After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They all took the same places as before. Randy was watching the movie when he looked over and saw John and Mark kissing. A slow sad smile appeared on his face when he felt a hand take his "Randy you deserve happiness too," Glen said looking into Randy's eyes and watching tears start to form. Randy turned his sad smile to Glen and asked, "I do? Are you sure Glen?" "Yes Randy you do. I was serious when I said that. I believe you will find happiness soon," Glen said. That was it, the next second Randy broke down and tears started falling. Glen gently wrapped his arms around him and consoled him. John looked up from kissing Mark and started to say "Ran, what's…," but Glen just shook his head at him over Randy's shoulder. John nodded his head in understanding and leaned into Mark as Glen's hands gently rubbed Randy's back. Randy stayed in Glen's arms until it was time for them to leave, in which Randy raised his head and said, "I'm sorry for crying all over you." Glen gave a gentle chuckle and said, "Don't be. I'm not." Randy blushed at that gave him a quick hug and him and John watched the brothers until they pulled out of the driveway. A couple of houses down, another was watching the brothers as they drove away. With a sadistic smile on his face, he said, "Soon Randy, soon," started the car and drove down the street passed John's house with no headlights on and turned the corner.**

**_Please Review._  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Randy woke up Saturday morning with tears in his eyes and still tired. He had woken up from nightmares all through the night. Randy carefully put a shirt on but kept his pajama pants on and walked downstairs. He went into the refrigerator and grabbed a juice and then a breakfast bar from the cupboard. John walked and said, "Morning Randy." Randy jumped and spilled the juice on the floor, "I-I'm sorry. I was hungry. I-It-it's just a little thing. I won't get fat," Randy stammered. "Whoa, Randy," John said, "it's ok. You live here too. You can have whatever you want." John went to put a hand on his shoulder but Randy flinched away. John sighed and said, "Why don't you go watch tv? I'll clean the juice up." Randy nodded and headed towards the living room. **_What exactly did he put you through; _**he thought has he mopped up the juice.**

**After he was done cleaning John walked into the living room and sat with Randy. "Hey, Randy. That meeting is at 3 today. Were you up to going?" John asked. Randy looked at him for a minute and said, "Yeah, I guess so. It might be good for me to go." John smiled; he was glad that Randy had decided to go. He thought it would be good for Randy to realize that he wasn't the only one and maybe got to hear other's stories. They sat there for a while just watching tv. John looked up at the clock, it was getting close to lunch. "Do you want to go out and get some lunch?" he asked Randy. "Yeah, but where?"asked Randy. "Let's go to that restaurant you're old boss was talking about. He said that the owner would hire you. Maybe you'll be able to talk to him." John answered. "Okay," Randy said. They got ready and left.**

**They got to the restaurant and were seated. John ordered the House Club Sandwich which consisted of tomatoes, lettuce, turkey, ham, bacon and mayo with a coke. Randy had the Caesar Salad with a glass of water. After they were done John asked, "Why don't you go see if the owner is here? I'll wait here for you." So, Randy went up to the register and asked the girl if the owner was in. He was and the girl took Randy to his office.**

**When they got to the office door, the girl knocked on it and a young sounding voice told them to come in. Randy walked and saw a short dark haired young man behind the desk. The young man smiled and came around the desk with his hand out, "Hi, I'm Evan," he said with a friendly smile. Randy reluctantly shook his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Randy and I'm here about the head chef job." Evan smiled again and said, "A man that gets straight to the point. I like that and yes I talked to Ralph and got everything I needed to know from him. You have the job right after you get that cast off." Randy smiled slightly and said, "Thank you." Evan shook his hand again giving Randy a smile, "Your welcome. Now go home and get that arm healed."**

**Randy came back to where John was waiting about a half hour after he had left John. "So what did he say?" John asked. "I can start after I get my cast off and I will get the same pay as I was at the other place." Randy answered. "Cool," John said. "So, it's almost time for the meeting. You ready to go?" Randy nodded his head and they left for the meeting. They pulled up to the brother's house and John said, "Nice house." It was actually a small mansion. Randy just stared and nodded. He was getting nervous and he didn't know what to expect. He had never been to one of these meetings before.**

**Mark let them in saying, "Hi guys. Glad you could make it. " He shook John's hand right away, but Randy was slightly hesitant. They walked inside and saw quite a few people. There were some sitting in a circle telling their stories, some talking amongst themselves, some to psychiatrists, and some just sitting around. They found a couple of chairs next to each other so they sat in them. John noticed that Randy was just looking around. He didn't mind that at least he wasn't acting nervous. He knew that Randy probably wouldn't talk to anyone that night, but he hoped that after a couple of meetings Randy would feel comfortable enough to talk. John really thought that if Randy kept coming to these meetings it would really help him get over whatever Dave had put him through.**

**John saw Mark talking to some people, he looked at Randy and asked, "Would you mind if I go talk to Mark?" "No, go ahead," Randy said. John got up and headed for Mark. Randy watched him go and was kind of glad. He didn't want John to feel like he had to babysit him all night. He got up and went to get another drink while looking around not realizing that subconsciously he was looking for a certain person. **

**John walked up behind Mark and waited patiently for him to finish his conversation. Mark finished talking a couple of minutes later and turned around shocked to see John standing there. "Hey," John said, "How are you doing?" Mark smiled, "Fine. How's Randy?" he asked. "I think he's doing ok. He was nervous at first but now he seems fine." John said. "Good I'm glad. I hope he continues to come." "I hope so too. I think you're meetings will be good for him," John said. "Glen and I think so too," Mark replied. "Where's Glen? I haven't seen him since we got here," John inquired. Mark gave a small chuckle and responded, "Well, Glen is the same as Randy. He doesn't like crowds too much, so he usually shows up an hour after the meeting starts. Which he should make his appearance any minute now." John laughed at Mark's comment and agreed that Glen did seem like Randy. Mark watched John laugh and decided that he liked John's laugh. He thought that he wouldn't mind spending more time with John on a personal level. In fact, he was starting to think that maybe he should ask John out on a date.**

**While John and Mark were talking, Randy had decided to wander around the house. He ended up in the kitchen and decided to take a seat at the island bar to get a break from everybody. "So, exploring our home, are you Randy?" a deep voice that sent shivers down Randy's body asked. Randy turned around and stared at the man who had been his doctor. Most people wouldn't think that the big man was handsome but Randy did, especially dressed in tight blue jeans and a nice shirt like Glen was wearing now. Randy also thought that Glen had a nice body and he was starting to think that he wouldn't mind spending more time with Glen. "I'm sorry. I'll leave and go back to the meeting," Randy responded to Glen. "No, it's okay. I was just teasing you. Please, stay if you want," Glen said chuckling a little. So Randy stayed where he was and Glen sat next to him. They sat and got to know each other a little better.  
**

**_Please Review._  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Randy was enjoying his conversation with Glen. The older man was beginning to grow on him. He thought he could even like the man on a more personal level. Even though he had only known him for a week, he felt safe with the big man.**

**They were enjoying their time together when it was suddenly interrupted. "Hi Glen. So this is where you're hiding. We were beginning to worry; you hadn't made your usual late entrance yet." An older woman said. Glen laughed, "Well I guess I'll go make my appearance later than usual," he said as he stood up, patted Randy's hand and told Randy that he would talk again to him later. He walked past Nancy and said "Talk to him Nancy. He's been through a lot and he's scared." Nancy nodded and gave Glen a quick and understanding hug then went and took Glen's vacated seat across from Randy. "Hi Randy, I'm Nancy," the woman said. Randy said hi back and Nancy continued, "I know the first time at one of these meetings can be nerve wreaking." Randy smiled, for some reason he was beginning to like Nancy. Nancy smiled back and proceeded, "I'm going to tell you my story and then I'm going to tell you something interesting about Glen." **

**Then she told him her story. Her story started out 5 yrs. ago when her ex-husband beat her almost to death and that it was Glen who got her to come to the meetings. The meetings had helped some but it hadn't stopped her from getting addicted to drugs and alcohol. It wasn't until a year ago that she met the man of her dreams. This man helped her get off her addictions and live life again. They were now engaged. She finished her part of the story by saying, "Those three men have helped me so much. I owe them my life and now I am happy and engaged." Randy smiled at her and said, "Thank you for telling me your story. I was nervous and scared but talking to you and Glen has made me feel better about life and myself." "Good," she said, "because from what I see you are a beautiful man." Randy blushed. Nancy continued, "Now I am going to tell you something about Glen. I probably shouldn't but I'm going to anyway."**

**_Please Review._  
**

**Nancy continued, "Glen looks like a big tough guy; he is but he also has a heart of gold. You see Mark started these meetings for Glen." "What? Why? Tell me please," Randy pleaded with her. She gave him a sad smile, "Mark started these meetings because Glen was once in an abusive relationship. That man left Glen broken. He had taken every ounce of Glen's dignity and destroyed it. Mark has said that it has only been in the last couple of years that he has glimpsed anything of the old Glen. I hate to say it but I eaves dropped on you guys earlier. I didn't mean to but I came in at the same time as Glen and decided not to interrupt. You two seem to have a connection. I don't think neither of you realize it but you do. What you do with this information is up to you, but whatever you do, don't break his heart." Nancy got up then and reached her hand to Randy's. Randy shook her hand and said, "Thank you for telling me your story. I have a lot to think on, but now I think I should find my friend. I've been gone awhile." Nancy smiled and nodded. Watching him walk away and thought that maybe Randy could be good for Glen.**

**Randy walked into the meeting room and noticed that some people had left. He looked at the clock and saw that it was after 6 and he was starting to get hungry. He looked around for John and found him sitting with Mark. They looked to be in a serious conversation so he left them alone for a little while longer. He was just standing there when he felt hot breath on his neck and a soft voice whisper, "Hey there, handsome." He knew the voice so he turned around giving the speaker a real smile. "God Randy you should smile more. It makes you more beautiful," Glen said. Randy immediately frowned a little. "No it doesn't," he replied. Glen decided to take a chance stepped a little closer and cupped Randy's cheek gently stroking it, "yes it does," he said. Randy started to lean into the touch but then suddenly and gently took the hand away from his face and looked at Glen with a confused look in his eyes. "Glen, I'm sorry. I-I just can't do this right now. I'll talk or see you later in the week." Randy then went and grabbed John. John nodded and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, and then they left. Glen watched and muttered, "Fuck." "It's ok little bro," Mark said coming up next to Glen. "I fucked up," Glen said. "No," Mark stated, "you didn't fuck up. He left looking confused not pissed." Glen sighed and walked away. Mark watched him hoping that things would work out.**

**When John and Randy got home, John asked, "What do you want for dinner?" "Just some soup or something simple," Randy answered. "What's wrong? Did Glen do or say anything wrong to you?"John asked concerned. "No, he was perfectly nice as usual. I just need to think some things over." Randy explained. "Ok, I'll call you when dinner is ready," John said. Randy just nodded and went to his room leaving a concerned John staring after him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Randy didn't come down for dinner, so John took it up to him. He knocked on the door and heard Randy tell him to come in. "I brought you dinner since you didn't come down." He said. "Thank you, John," Randy said, "Do you like Mark?" "What? Yeah I do like him. I know I haven't known him long but, he seems like a nice guy. Why?" John asked. "I was wondering about me and Glen. I think I like him, but I don't want a relationship right now," Randy explained. "Then take it as slow as you want Randy. After what you've been through nobody would blame you. So just take it slow," John advised. "Thanks John. I'll do that," Randy responded and finished eating.**

**It's been a month since John and Randy had that conversation. John and Mark were now in a committed relationship and Randy and Glen were going out as friends. Randy knew that the big man had deeper feelings for him and Randy knew he felt the same. Over the last month, Randy has been doing better. He gained most of his old weight back and the muscles in his legs were almost how they used to be. He was also getting his six pack back and because he was still going to the meetings he was feeling better about himself. He was going to get his cast off sometime that week and he couldn't wait. He wanted to work on his arms and chest. The most positive thing in Randy's life was Glen. The man was there to listen when Randy needed him to be and to give advice when Randy needed it. The only thing that bothered Randy now was that for the past two weeks he's been getting prank calls. They happened on both his cell phone and the house phone. Randy wasn't going to think about that tonight thou, he had other plans.**

**There was a knock at the door and Randy answered, it was Mark. "He's in the living room watching Sports Center," Randy said rolling his eyes. Mark laughed and went to his boyfriend. He found him where Randy said and sat by him. "Hi, babe," he greeted John. "Hi sweetie," John said kissing Mark. Randy walked by and said, "Hey, none of that. Not allowed when I'm not getting any." John smirked at Randy and said, "Well get some then." Randy smirked, "Maybe I will tonight," and walked into the bathroom. Mark looked shocked, "Was he serious?" John laughed at both Randy's statement and Mark's shock and said thoughtfully, "Maybe, but not how far you're thinking."**

"**Hey, bro," Mark said as he answered the door. "What are you doing answering their door?" Glen asked as he walked in."Well, John's making popcorn and Randy's in the bathroom." "Oh," Glen responded. At that moment Randy came out of the bathroom and saw Glen. He walked over and gave Glen a peck on the cheek. Glen looked at him shocked and said, "Hi, Randy." "Hi, Glen," Randy replied, "Ready to go?" "Ahh, yeah sure let's go," Glen said still shocked that Randy had touched him, much less gave him a little kiss. "Have fun little brother," Mark said grinning. They were going out the door when John popped his head around the corner and said, "Hey Ran, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Glen looked even more perplexed and shocked, Randy just smirked and Mark burst out laughing.**

**Randy and Glen were waiting for the movie to start, when Glen looked at Randy and asked, "So what was that for?" "What?" "The kiss, what was it for?"Glen asked again. "I like you Glen." Randy answered simply. The theatre got dark and the previews started. Glen was happy that Randy felt comfortable enough with him for that little peck. He also knew that Randy had been testing his own waters. He had wanted to know if touching another person wasn't going to scare him. Glen understood this; he had gone through the same thing. Hell, sometimes he was still scared of letting someone to close. Glen was sitting pretending to watch the movie. He kept peeking at Randy and admiring the man. He wanted a relationship with him, but he would wait until Randy was ready even though he knew it could take a long time. He sighed to himself and then felt a smaller hand take his into it, he snapped his head towards Randy but his attention was on the movie. Glen did notice a small blush and that it had been Randy who had taken Glen's hand.**

**After the movie and they got back to Randy's house, Glen walked Randy to the door. Randy turned to Glen to say good night and this time added a hug to another peck on the cheek. Randy smiled and said, "Good night Glen. I had a nice time." Glen gently smiled, "Me too, and I hope it'll be repeated. Good night Randy." Glen turned and walked back to the car, and Randy whispered, "Night Glen." He walked inside and went upstairs to his room. He was feeling good about himself and for once he wasn't scared. Actually, he felt a little funny going as slow with Glen as he was, but he needed to go this slow, even though he thought he was acting like a boy with a school grade crush. He just hoped Glen understood his reasons. As he passed John's room he heard noises coming from inside. He just smirked and pulled his phone out dialing a number. "Miss me already," came a deep voice over the phone. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come back for breakfast in the morning," Randy said. "Yeah I'll be there, night Randy." "Night Glen," Randy said hanging up and going to bed.**

**Randy woke up the next morning and put some sweats and a t-shirt on. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Mark and John were making out. Randy said, "Aren't you supposed to be making breakfast?" John pulled away from Mark and said, "Well if my chef didn't have a broken arm I wouldn't have to worry about it." That earned him a slap on the back of his head from Randy and a chuckle from Mark. There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Randy announced. Randy opened the door and let Glen in. As Glen walked in and Randy closed the door, he grabbed Glen's hand and kissed him very lightly on the lips. Glen smiled saying, "Good morning Randy." "Morning, Glen," Randy said. Mark and John walked into the hallway and they all decided to go out for breakfast.**

**_Please Review._  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**After breakfast the brothers dropped Randy and John off and decided they would go to Mark and Glen's for dinner and watch a movie or something. Randy and John had worked out when they got home. Now John was going to take a shower and Randy had decided to go lay out by the pool.**

**Randy was getting ready to go outside when the kitchen phone rang. He answered it and there was a dial tone. He hung the phone up and it rang again, answering it he said "hello," but was met with a loud click and dial tone in his ear again. He walked out towards the pool. He heard the kitchen phone again, but decided to ignore it. He put his towel on a lounge chair and set his phone on the table next to it. He started to sit on the chair when his phone started ringing. He sighed and picked it up saying hello and got a hang tone again. This happened a couple more times until he got pissed enough to throw the phone against the house breaking it. He laid on his stomach on the lounge chair and buried his face into his towel. He was starting to shake all over, he had an idea who was calling and hanging up but he hoped to God that he was wrong.**

**John came to the door and yelled out it, "Can't you hear the phone ringing, Randy?" "Yes I can hear it. I'm ignoring it," Randy responded. "Why?" "Because every time I answer it the other person hangs up it happens with my cell too." John sighed, "Where's your cell?" Randy looked up and said, "I smashed it against the house, it's somewhere over there," he pointed to the grass beside the house. John sat by Randy and said, "Ran, do you think it could be D…..." "Don't say his name, John. He made 3 and a half of the 4 years I was with him a living hell. I just want to forget he exists and move on," Randy said. "Ok, sorry Ran. When do you get your cast removed?" John asked. Randy looked up at his friend and saw the sad look in his eyes. He sighed while saying, "It's ok John. I get it off Wednesday then I start work the Monday after." "That's good news. Well lets go eat lunch, I'm hungry," John said. Randy laughed and went with John.**

**Hours later they were getting ready to go to Mark and Glen's house. They actually couldn't wait. The house phone had been ringing off the hook all day and when one of them would eventually answer it the person calling hung up. Earlier John had taken Randy to get a new phone and number and luckily neither of their cell phones had rang yet. Randy got out of the shower and got dressed. He put on a pair of jeans and a nice, short-sleeved button up shirt. He put a little cologne on and walked downstairs. "You look good, Ran," John complimented. Randy smiled and said, "Thanks, so do you." John was wearing a similar outfit to Randy's except he left the first few buttons open. John nodded his thanks and they left for their boyfriends.**

**They got to Glen and Mark's and Mark answered the door. "Hi, Randy. Hi, babe," Mark said as he kissed John. "Where's Glen?" Randy asked."He's out by the grill finishing up," Mark said. Randy walked and saw Glen still grilling the meat, he walked up behind him and stood by him. Glen turned his head and smiled, "Hi Randy." Without thinking, Glen gave Randy a kiss on his forehead. Randy smiled, took Glen's hand and leaned his head on Glen's shoulder. Glen was glad that Randy accepted his simple gesture. Randy looked up slightly while biting his bottom lip. "Randy what's wrong?" Glen asked worriedly. "I'll tell you later," answered Randy. Glen nodded and turned to finish grilling. Mark and John had just finished setting the table when Glen and Randy walked in with the ribs and chicken. They all sat down and ate with John and Randy giving complements to the brothers cooking.**

**After dinner, they decided on what movie they were going to watch and they sat down to relax. John and Mark had taken the love seat and John was laying on Mark's lap. Glen had taken the couch and Randy sat next to him. As they sat there, Randy let his head rest on Glen's shoulder and Glen wrapped his arm around Randy's shoulder and absently rubbed his thumb along Randy's arm. He heard Randy moan and looked at him. "This feels good," he said. Glen smiled and looked at his brother and saw that him and John were having a heavy make out session, so he returned to watching the movie. He felt Randy lay more heavily on his shoulder and nuzzle his head into the crook of Glen's shoulder. "Are you comfortable?" Glen asked. He felt Randy chuckle and nod his head. He felt Randy snuggle deeper onto his body and smiled.**

**Glen had rested his chin on Randy's and thought that when Randy had chuckled, it had sent a delicious tremor through his body and the young man's body warmth was seeping into his. '**_**God, **_**he thought, '**_**this man will be the death of me.'**_** He knew what was happening and why he was feeling these feelings. He was falling in love with Randy, no he was in love with Randy. He knew he has only known Randy for a little over a month but the young man just had this way about him that had completely broken down all his barriers. He had been so deep into his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed when his brother and John had went to bed nor had he noticed when the movie ended. What had brought him out of his revelries was he noticed that Randy had fallen asleep. He quietly and gently moved off the couch as not to disturb his sleep. He covered Randy with a blanket and kissed the man's forehead, then went to bed himself.**

**_Please Review._  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Randy woke up slowly and groggily with cold sweats from the nightmare he had been having and a ringing in his ears. He was slowly coming around to realizing where he was when the scent of breakfast being made and something faint that he had just begun to recognize. He smiled as he looked towards the kitchen wondering why there was still ringing in his ear. He suddenly realized it was his phone and without thinking he answered it, "Finally, Randy," his mom said. "Hi, mom. Sorry, I've been a little busy, so how are you?" asked Randy. "I'm fine, but we wanted to come and see you boys in a couple weeks. Can you make time?" his mom asked. "Sure mom. Are John's parents coming too?" "Yes, they want to see you two also," she explained. They talked for a couple of minutes longer and then hung up with each other.**

**Glen walked into the room to see if Randy was awake when his phone rang again. Randy thinking it was his mom forgetting to tell him something, "Hi, again," he started to say when a cold voice exclaimed, "Oh Randy, Randy, Randy. Did you forget to check the phone id? I know you're hiding, you can't keep hiding forever." Randy started stuttering into the phone but the other had already hung up. He whipped the phone at the wall, but Glen, who had seen Randy's face and had started towards him, caught it before it hit. He went to Randy and sat down, rubbing the other man's back trying to get him to calm down. "It's ok, Ran. He can't hurt you here, I'm here," he told Randy hoping his words were calming him down. **

**That's when John and Mark came down and when John saw the condition Randy was in he went right to him. "What happened?" he asked. Glen just pointed to the phone next to him as Randy tried to stop the shaking. John was looking through Randy's phone when he came to the Private No. call, "Shit," he said. Mark had been looking over John's shoulder and now spoke, "Glen and I can both guess what's been going on, but I think you boys should tell us. Like when did it start? Who you two believe it is and how the hell does he get your house phone and cell phone number?" John flopped on the other couch and Mark sat next to him. Randy and John took turns telling the two men all they knew. When they were done telling them everything, Mark and Glen looked ready to hunt Dave down themselves and kill him. All of the sudden Glen practically ran to the kitchen, the other three trailing after him. He turned from stove and said sadly, "Breakfast is ruined." The three other men burst out laughing and Mark patted his brother on the back saying, "Come on we'll go out to eat."**

_**A week and a half later**_

**Randy had gotten his cast off about a week ago and had been working since. He loved his job and it got him out of the house. He had started to go stir crazy sitting around everyday doing nothing or trying to find something to do. It was Saturday and the day of the support meeting. He had about an hour to get home, take a shower and get to the meeting. He pulled into the drive behind John, figuring they would just take the hummer that night. As he got out of the car he thought he heard a noise but, then thought it could be thunder since it looked like a storm was coming in. He ran in the house and got ready. When John and Randy were ready and got to Randy's car, the back tires had been slashed. "Fuck," Randy said through the rain, "Sorry John." "No, problem Ran. We'll have your man come and get us," he said as he dialed Mark's number. "Hey babe, can you have Glen pick me and Randy up? Yeah, well he's parked behind me and his tires are slashed. I don't know; just tell him to hurry because we're getting wet." A few minutes later Glen pulled into the driveway, "Come on guys, get in," he said as he got out and checked Randy's tire. He got back in and drove off heading back to his house with John and Randy.**

**They got there and Nancy came up to them with a couple of towels to dry off with. "Here you go guys. Randy hurry up and dry off. It's your turn today," she said. Randy looked at her like he wanted her to disappear, it was his turn to tell his story tonight and he was nervous as hell. They got into the room the meeting was held in and found places to sit down. They had their greeting and talked a little bit, and then it was time for the survivors of abuse to tell their stories. Nancy looked at Randy and reached over and squeezed his hand, "You ready?" she asked. Randy gave a nervous nod and started his story. "I met Dave about four years ago and started dating him. Everything was going good until he got a job transfer to New York. That's when things went wrong," he told the group. He went on to explain all the events that led up to the abuse. He told them everything that happened since the first act of abuse through the last time, including the types of abuse, the mental, physical and sexual. As he finished his story, he felt drained, mentally and physically. "Thank you for telling us your story, Randy," Mark, who was group leader that week said, "We hope this helps you get passed your ordeal and that you continue to come to the meetings as long as you feel necessary. This part of the meeting is over now, so go mingle." Randy looked around and noticed that Mark, John and Glen had all gotten pulled into conversations, so he decided to get a glass of juice.**

**Randy went over to the refreshment table and grabbed a cup of juice when Nancy walked up to him. "Hey Randy," she said putting a hand on his shoulder and for once he didn't flinch or feel afraid. Randy smiled at her and said, "Hi, Nancy. How are you doing?" "I'm ok. How are you doing?"she asked him. "Fine, surprisingly. I was nervous as hell speaking in front of everyone about it, but surprisingly I feel as if I'm free," he explained. Nancy laughed, "I think everyone feels like that and in a way it does set you free. Sometimes just telling your story or situation to someone or a group and for them to just listen is a blessing. Sometimes you don't want advice or someone to feel pity or sorry for you, just someone to listen." Suddenly he had an impulsive want of giving her a hug, so he did and said, "Thank you Nancy."**

**_Please Review._  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**After Randy had given Nancy a hug, he had a couple of more questions that he wanted to ask her. They went into the kitchen to continue their conversation. **

**They sat at the bar in the middle of the kitchen and Randy asked, "Nancy when did you …," he was nervous about asking and having trouble finding the words to express himself. "When did I feel comfortable with other people around and touching me? It's different with everybody, Randy. You can't set a time limit or say this is the day I'll let someone touch me and not flinch or not feel sick when they do touch me, or not want to run away. It all depends on that person and how they feel about whoever they are with," Nancy explained. Randy nodded and said, "You're right, thank you again Nancy." Nancy smiled and looked over Randy's shoulder at the tall man who was leaning against the entrance way of the kitchen. "I think someone wants to talk with you," she said smiling as she got up and left the two alone.**

**Randy stood up and turned around, waiting for Glen to get to him. As Glen walked up and stood in front of Randy, he noticed how Glen was only a couple inches taller than him and he could basically look him in the eye without hurting his neck. He started to gently push Glen back towards the wall, enjoying the shock and surprise he saw in Glen's hazel eyes. "Ran..ohmmph," Glen tried to say something but his back hit the with a slight amount of force from Randy shoving him lightly in the chest. Randy kept staring into his eyes and while bringing a hand up to cup Glen's face, he said with a smirk, "Just like a big teddy bear." **

**Glen started to look indignant at being called a teddy bear and tried to talk, "I am not a….," but again was cut off and this time it was by a pair of lips to his. Randy was still staring right into his eyes as he kissed him. 'He's kissing me' Glen thought, 'and he's good at it.' Glen was trying not to moan into the kiss when suddenly Randy nipped and sucked on his bottom lip all rational thought flew out the window. Glen started to take over the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Randy's waist, still keeping eye contact in case he saw any fear or hesitation in them, and then he gently nipped Randy's lip asking for entrance. Randy hesitated for a split second and then opened his mouth letting Glen's tongue in to explore. **

**Glen groaned at the taste of Randy as his tongue explored his mouth, he tasted sweet, spicy and pure Randy. He mapped out Randy's mouth and then started to cajole Randy's tongue to play with his. Randy moaned, he was breathing heavily through his nose and he wanted more of Glen. He had already wrapped his arms around Glen's neck and now he pressed him closer to get more of his taste.**

**Both men were melting into the kiss and both of their hands were starting to travel over each other's body when they heard two "Ahems," causing them to break apart. "Wow," John chuckling said, "how long was that?" Mark made a show of looking at his watch and said, "At least the ten minutes we've been standing here for." Randy blushed and glared at the two while Glen just glared. John smiled and said, "I just wanted to let Randy know that I was going to stay here tonight, if he thought he would be ok with it." Randy needed breathing space and a moment to think alone. He nodded to John and started to walk away but Glen grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, "Please, don't go?" making it into a question instead of a demand.**

**Randy smiled somewhat sadly at Glen and giving him a kiss on the cheek walked away. Glen hung his head and said, "Fuck." "Easy, little brother," Mark said. "Aren't you going after him," John said as Glen gave him a confused look, "If Randy was really upset or mad, him and I might be having a little boxing match or some other physical exercise for him to blow off steam. Since he didn't ask for one then he wasn't mad, least of all at you," John continued. Glen looked at John and then took off in the direction Randy had gone.**

**Glen found him sitting in the living room on the couch. He looked up when Glen walked in and smiled patting the spot next to him. He gently gripped Glen's chin forcing him to look at Randy. "I'm not nor was I mad, I just needed a minute to myself to think," Randy explained, "I just had too many emotions running through me at the time. If the offer is still open, I wouldn't mind staying." Glen kissed Randy as the answer, "God you don't know how much I want you right now," he said. "Glen, I don't….," Randy started to say but a finger to his lips silenced him. "Shhh, don't worry. I'm not talking tonight, I'm just talking in general," Glen attempted to explain, "Besides you're taking my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Randy didn't say anything but did kiss Glen again. He had other plans for that night and even though those plans might not include anything sexual, Glen was definitely not sleeping on the floor just for his benefit.**

"**Geez, do we have to keep walking in on you two?" asked a teasing John. "If you don't want to see, then go away," Glen growled out in between kisses. "Now little bro, be nice," Mark said with a smirk. "I was," he growled again. Randy and John stared at the brothers and laughed.**

**That night after dinner and playing a little game of pool in Glen and Mark's pool room, the two couples headed for bed. Randy walked into Glen's room and saw the biggest bed he had ever seen. He watched as Glen got out a blanket and pillow and said, "Glen, come sleep in the bed with me." Glen looked at him and said, "But I thought..." "Your bed is big enough for the both of us to sleep comfortable enough, so stop thinking and get in it with me," Randy said. When Glen finally got into the bed and laid down, Randy rolled over and put his head on Glen's chest, feeling Glen wrap an arm around his back they both fell quickly fell asleep.**

**_Please Review_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**He woke up the next morning realizing he was still laying on Glen's chest. He looked up and saw that Glen was still sleeping so he laid his head back onto the strong chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was tracing invisible circles on Glen's stomach when he felt his body shake from a silent chuckle. He looked up and saw Glen watching him with a smile, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Randy smiled and nodded and moved his body up so he could kiss him. "I enjoy myself more when I'm doing this, though," he said as he kissed him deeply causing Glen to groan into the kiss. "Can I use your shower?" Randy asked in between kissing Glen. "Sure, go take your shower and get ready for work. I'll drive you and pick you up," Glen said.**

**While Randy was in the shower, Glen called the tow truck and made an appointment to get Randy new tires. Randy came out of the shower and Glen told him that he would have his car back after work. While Randy finished getting ready, John and Mark were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. John heard Randy's phone going off and went and answered it. "So, answering Randy's phone, Johnny boy," the hated voice said. "What do you want, Dave," John gritted out. "Did Randy like my gift?" Dave laughed as he said it, "and tell Randy that he will come back." With that the line went dead and John stood there fuming. Mark didn't need to ask who it; he just walked up behind John and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm going to kill him, Mark," John said. Mark shook his head and said, "No, you won't. Don't worry. Glen won't let anything or anyone hurt Randy."**

**John had to tell Randy about the phone call, so he did when Randy and Glen came downstairs. Randy stood there and shook; he didn't know what to do. They had actually done everything with the law they could. Randy had gone back and said that he did want to press charges and they even had a restraining order, but the police haven't been able to find Dave. He seemed to be very good at hiding from the police, so without being able to find Dave there wasn't much else the police could do.**

**Glen watched the man he loved shake uncontrollably not knowing what to do. He finally couldn't handle it and took a chance of just wrapping his arms around Randy. Almost instantly Randy calmed down, he looked behind him and leaned back into Glen and whispered, "Thank you." Glen kissed the top of Randy's head and asked if he still wanted to go to work. Randy nodded and they went to John's so Randy could change real quick and Glen drove him to work.**

**Randy was at work on a break when he heard his phone go off. He looked at the number and answered the phone saying, "What's up John?" "Hey Ran, are you ok now?" John asked. "Yea, I'm fine. What did you call for? I only have a few more minutes of break time," Randy said. "Our parents will be out here in two weeks. They just called to let us know and I won't be home tonight. I've decided to open two gyms, one here and one in New York like originally planned. I'm headed out in a few minutes and Mark's going with me," John explained. "Ok, that's fine, but I have to go back to work," Randy said and hung up. '**_**Shit,**_** he thought as he walked back into the kitchen, **_**'there goes my plans for tomorrow.'**_** Glen and he both were supposed to have the day off tomorrow, but if Mark was going with John then that would mean Glen had to work all day tomorrow.**

**As Randy worked the rest of his shift, he came up with a different plan and it would start tonight. Luckily, he got off at 3 o'clock, so he would have time to get everything ready. His shift ended on time and walked out to his hummer and Glen waiting in the parking lot for him. Glen stepped out of the driver's seat and let Randy drive. Randy got in and waited for Glen to get into the passenger's seat before asking, "Glen, how about I drop you off at your house and you come back over at about 7 o'clock for dinner?" "Sounds good, Randy," Glen happily responded. **

**After Randy dropped Glen off at his house, he headed home to get ready. He got home, took out chicken and put it in the micro wave for quick defrosting. He then headed for the shower and to get dressed. Randy got out of the shower and walked into his bedroom to get dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved button up black shirt. He looked at himself in his mirror and thought he looked pretty good, so he went downstairs to start dinner.**

**It was going on 4 o'clock so he had plenty of time; he put on his apron so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty and decided to do a dessert first. He decided to make Café Style Melting Moments. He got all his ingredients together and got started. He pre-heated the oven and melted the butter, then when the butter had melted he put it in a bowl with sugar icing and vanilla. He whipped the ingredients together until they were nice and fluffy and then added flour and corn flour until mixed well. When that was done he rolled the batter into biscuit shape, put them on the cooking sheet and into the oven. While the biscuits were in the oven he mixed the icing for them and then started on the chicken.**

**He wanted something a little spicy so he decided to make Creamy Cajun Chicken Pasta. First he made his own Cajun spice, then sliced the chicken into strips and coated it with the spice. The dessert biscuits were done, so he took them out to cool while he sautéed the chicken and started the water for the linguine. Soon he added the cream, green onions, tomatoes and other spices to the chicken and let it simmer. He then put the icing on the dessert biscuits, mixed the linguine and chicken together and cleaned up. He set the table and picked out a nice Merlot wine to go with dinner. Finally, everything was ready and now he was just waiting for Glen to arrive.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Glen got out of his truck and started heading for the front door when suddenly he stopped and looked towards the neighbor's bushes. He thought he had seen movement but nothing seemed appeared out-of-place, so he continued on. He knocked on the door, something was still bugging him, and he looked around and again nothing. At that moment Randy opened the door and he forgot all about his apprehension.**

**Randy opened the door and was immediately caught up in Glen kissing him. He felt Glen pull him in closer and he responded by wrapping his arms around Glen's neck and deepening the kiss. Randy moaned into the kiss and slowly broke away. He chuckled as Glen buried his head into his neck and started nibbling. "Missed me?" Randy asked teasingly. "Maybe," Glen said as he smiled slyly against Randy's neck. Randy smirked and said, "As much as I would love to keep making out with you in front of an open door for all the world to see. Which I really don't give a shit who sees us but…" Randy, cut short by a sharp bite to his neck, heard Glen say, "Good, I don't give a shit who sees neither." "..But dinner will get cold," Randy breathed out as Glen sucked on his neck. Glen glanced at Randy and turned to shut the front door. Turning back he smiled and said, "Lead the way."**

**Two brown eyes turned red with hate as he watched the big man shut the door. He was almost caught by the big ox twice and he couldn't allow that. He would most definitely pay for daring to touch his Randy. He would make him pay and then Randy would be his again.**

**Glen was surprised that Randy had gone through so much trouble to make dinner for him. He had expected something simple, but this did not look simple to him. Randy smiled at Glen's slight look of surprise. "Would you like a glass?" Randy asked holding up the bottle of wine. Glen nodded and sat down at the table. Randy had watched the way Glen moved and thought it was rather graceful and smooth for a big man, he wondered if he did everything gracefully and smoothly. There was also a certain amount of power behind that grace and smoothness. Randy suddenly knew how he wanted the night to go.**

**They enjoyed their dinner and Glen complimented Randy on his cooking skills. After they ate their dinner, Randy did the dishes while Glen cleaned up the table. They decided to eat dessert in the living room and watch some tv. **

**They ate their dessert and Randy cuddled against Glen's shoulder when he let his hand start to wander. He started to play with the bottom of Glen's shirt and heard take a sharp breath when he stroked his stomach from side to side. He let his fingers dip into Glen's underwear and jeans and play with the course hair he found there. "Randy," he heard the warning in Glen's voice, but smirked as he let his hand go further and grip Glen's slowly awakening member. He was glad that Glen was wearing loose-fitting jeans as he gently pulled his member up until only the tip peaked above the waistband of both jeans and underwear.**

**Randy had known that Glen would be big but looking at the tip peaking through the waistbands and the feel of the still growing member in his hand were proving that Glen was huge. Randy lowered his head and let his tongue lick across the widening tip and into the slit tasting Glen's essence. He continued to lick Glen as he felt a hand start to run through his short hair and felt Glen's head it the back of the couch. "Randy," Glen groaned, "if you want this to continue than you have to stop." Randy gave Glen's tip one last kiss and stood up. He took Glen's hand led him to the bedroom.**

**As soon as Glen was in the room, Randy shut the door, wrapped his arms around Glen's neck and started kissing Glen. Randy was exploring Glen's mouth and loving the taste of him. He tasted sweet and minty at the same time and was by far the best kisser that Randy ever had. Randy pulled Glen closer by his neck and Glen deepened the kiss taking his turn to explore Randy's mouth. Randy was trying to convey what he wanted through the kiss and Glen understood it. With a groan from deep in his throat, Glen gently broke the kiss and looked at Randy saying, "Randy, open your eyes."**

"**Are you sure," Glen asked his hazel eyes searching blue ones for any hesitation or fear. Seeing no hesitation or fear, Glen took a step back. Randy moved to close the space but Glen shook his head saying, "There's something I want to do. Let me." He started to undo the buttons of Randy's shirt; Randy went to do the same but, got his hands gently swatted away. "Me first," Glen whispered as he continued to undo the buttons.**

**When he had undone the buttons, he let his fingers lightly dance over Randy's skin from stomach to chest. He watched Randy close his eyes and shudder from the touch as he gently took the shirt and started to slide it down Randy's shoulders and arms letting his fingers still do their light dance on Randy's skin. He pushed the shirt off Randy's arms and watched it fall to the floor. He then danced his fingers up Randy's arms to his shoulders then down to his chest. Glen's finger's skimmed both of Randy's nipples and he sucked a breath in. Glen danced his finger across Randy's ribs and down his sides to the top of his pants, Randy moaned as Glen's thumbs started to rub his hips. Glen chuckled and his hands continued to move to unsnap and unzip Randy's pants, pulling Randy's pants down, and looking at his hard cock as it was revealed. Glen pushed the clothing down until they fell to the floor themselves, then his fingers danced up Randy's cock. As he watched as Randy's breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip, Glen took a step back and admired his soon to be lover's body. Glen had thought he was good looking with the almost skin and bones body but, now looking at the well toned and muscled body, Glen thought he was beautiful. "You're beautiful."**

**Randy was shocked, no one had ever called him beautiful before and his body was still tingling from the soft touches he'd received. He suddenly smirked and said, "My turn," as he unbuttoned the shirt letting his hands roam over the tone abs and stomach doing the same finger dance that Glen's had. His hands pushed the shirt down off Glen's arms and moved his hands to rub the expanse of the broad chest loving the soft moan that came from Glen's throat as he brushed over the nipples. Randy glanced up slightly into hazel eyes that were staring intensely at him with lust growing in them, just that stare sent shivers down his back. His hands found and undid his pants pushing them down so they fell to the floor along with the boxers. He stared at the huge hard cock glistening with pre cum and wanted to taste more of it. He pushed Glen against the wall and fell to his knees. He wrapped his lips around the large head and sucked down on it. As he started to bob up and down, he sucked hard and was rewarded by Glen moaning. Glen was trying not to thrust into Randy's warm and wet mouth but he wanted more. **

"**Randy, I'm going to cum," Glen warned. Randy took one hard suck as he moved up and off of Glen. He stood up and grabbed Glen's hand leading him to the bed. Randy laid down and Glen moved over him, capturing Randy's lips in a slow, long kiss. As he leaned on a forearm, his free hand roamed Randy's body and he lightly rolled his hips against his lover. Not breaking the kiss, Randy grabbed the lube off his dresser and handed it to Glen. Glen got the hint and lubed a few fingers up, gently inserting one into Randy. Randy cringed and grunted; Glen deepened the kiss and moved his finger in and out of him. Glen added another finger and started scissoring him to stretch him out more. He looked into Randy's eyes and asked, "You ok?" Randy nodded and Glen added a third finger. Soon Randy's breath hitched and he arched up against Glen, "There it is," Glen said and took his fingers out. He lubed his cock and looked at Randy with a silent question in his eyes, Randy again nodded. Glen slowly pushed himself in and Randy bit his lip to keep from yelling out. Soon Glen was all in and waiting for Randy to give him the ok to move. Randy arched and said "Move", Glen chuckled at the commanding tone but wasted no time in moving. He started plunging in and out slowly and soon found Randy's prostate again. Randy screamed and his back arched harshly, "there...More… faster," he managed to grunt out between pleasured moans and grunts. Glen sped up and looked down at Randy. He was thrashing, cursing and stroking himself in time with Glen's thrusts. The sight sent Glen over the edge and he came grunting out Randy's name, Randy was only a few strokes behind and came yelling Glen's name. Catching their breaths, Randy pulled Glen down for a bruising kiss and whispered, "Thank you," into Glen's ear. Glen looked confused for a moment and then smiled and whispered, "Your welcome, my love."**

**_Please Review._  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Glen did you just call me 'my love'?" Randy asked with a slight smirk. Glen blushed,"Yea, I did. Did it bother you?" "No, but as much as I'm beginning to enjoy having you in me, it's getting a little uncomfortable," Randy said. Glen chuckled and slowly slid out, both men groaning at the sensation. Glen lay next to Randy and Randy put his head on Glen's chest. Soon Randy felt the even breathing that indicated that Glen was asleep, he was almost asleep as well. He did know that the arms around him would never hurt him and the mouth that had such kissable lips would never degrade him, he felt safe for the first time in a long while as he fell asleep.**

**Randy awakened to the feeling of someone was staring at him and the feeling of fingers caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Glen watching him. Glen smiled, "Morning Sunshine." Randy frowned and then smirked saying, God, you're even cheesy early in the morning." Pretending to pout Glen said, "If I didn't know you cared, I'd take offence to that. I have a couple of hours before work, so I'm going to take a shower." Randy watched Glen walk naked to the bathroom, for a big man he had a cute ass and proportioned nicely. He decided to go downstairs and make breakfast.**

**He had breakfast almost done when he heard the shower get turned off. He started the coffee pot and was getting plates down when the phone rang. John had gotten the number changed recently and they hadn't received any anonymous phone calls since. As he answered the phone he heard Glen walking down the stairs, "**_**So Randy, the big guy got your tires fixed**_**," a laughing voice over the phone said. "You bastard, how the fuck did you get this number?" "**_**Now be nice, Randy. On second thought it doesn't matter if you are or not, I'm coming for you. You better keep your loved ones safe, because it won't matter who gets in the way**_**," Dave said menacingly. "No," Randy barely whispered and all he heard before the dial tone was a half-crazed laugh.**

**Randy stood with his hands on the kitchen counter and head bowed trying to regain some semblance of sanity back. He looked up when he heard a noise and saw Glen standing at the entrance way. Smiling at Glen lop sided he said, "Come sit down and eat." Glen nodded and sat down. He worriedly watched Randy, when Randy put his plate down he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his lap. "Are you alright?" he asked as he held Randy. Randy gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "I'm fine. Now eat you have to go to work."**

**Glen hadn't wanted to leave after breakfast. He knew who the phone call was from and Randy was acting way to calm. He had sighed and tried to come up with every excuse he could think of to not leave, but in the end could find none that Randy would accept, so he got ready to leave. He was about to walk out the door when Randy grabbed and kissed him deeply. He looked at Glen saying, "Be careful." Glen hugged him and said, "I will. I'll be come by after work." Randy nodded and watched him leave.**

**Randy decided to go through some of his boxes that John and Mark had brought back from the apartment. He needed to keep busy because he wasn't as calm as he pretended he was in front of Glen. Something was nagging him; he couldn't suppress the feeling that something wasn't right. **

**He got to his room and looked at the time, it was 7 am. **_**'Glen has probably just unlocked the clinic'**_** he thought. He looked at his bed and decided to wash the sheets before he looked through the boxes. As he put the sheets in the washer he thought about the sex he and Glen had last night. His body still tingled while thinking about how Glen had touched him and how gentle Glen was. It had been a long time since he had felt wanted and loved. **_**'I love Glen',**_** he thought and smiled as that realization hit him hard and made him happy.**

**He went back to his room smiling, thinking about how he would tell Glen that he loved him that night. He started going through his boxes and about an hour later, he was on the last box. He started to go through the box and found a bunch of maps and brochures for upstate New York around the Lake George area.**

**He was looking at the maps and brochures trying to remember why he had them when his phone started ringing. He went downstairs and answered it. "Where are you?" John asked worriedly. "I'm at home. Why?" Randy asked. "Get to the hospital, there's been an accident," John explained, "its Glen, Randy. Mark just got the call. Look I don't have time to explain, we're trying to get a flight back now. Just get to the hospital."**

**Instead of answering, Randy hung up and ran out the door. As he sped to the hospital his phone rang, answering he yelled, "What?" "I told you to keep your loved ones safe," the sound of Dave's menacing voice came through the phone line. "You son of a bitch. If he's seriously hurt or worse, I'll be the one coming after you," Randy threatened and then slammed the phone on the front seat. He had reached the hospital and screeched into a parking spot. He jumped out of his car and ran into the hospital hoping that Glen was not seriously injured.**

**_Please Review._  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Randy ran into the hospital and grabbed the first person he saw asking them for information on Glen. "Calm down sir," the nurse said, "You have to go to the front desk over there and ask." There was a nurse standing behind the desk and a doctor standing in front talking to her.**

**Randy went up to the information desk and said, "I need to know what room Glen Jacobs is in." The nurse looked at him and started to refuse when the doctor turned towards Randy. "You're not family," the doctor said, "the brothers only have each other. I recognize you though, come on. I'll take you to Glen." The nurse was starting to object when the doctor said to her, "I'll take responsibility or you can explain to Mark why no one is in the room with Glen." The nurse started to blanch and turned the other way at the thought of explaining to Mark that why in his absence no one was allowed by Glen's side.**

"**Thank you," Randy said. "Don't worry about it. In fact, I'm repaying a favor to Glen. I was the one that was on duty that night. Glen came in so I could leave early, they brought you in as I was walking out," the doctor explained. He stopped outside one of the patient room doors, "They brought Glen in unconscious, and he still hasn't woken up. The police say his brake lines had been cut and he hit the sea wall on purpose to avoid involving anyone else. He has a pretty bad concussion and a bruised chest and head from them hitting the steering wheel. He had a nasty gash on his forehead that we stitched up. One more thing," the doctor continued explaining, "If he doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to do more tests to find out why." He finished and opened the door so Randy could go into the room.**

**Randy walked over to the bed and gently took Glen's hand while brushing a strand of hair to behind his ear. He looked at where the doctor's had to shave some hair off his scalp to stitch the gash, "You're not going to like that," Randy said as he took a seat and stroked Glen's cheek. "Come on babe. You're a big, strong man. Open those intense, pretty hazel eyes of yours." Randy just sat there stroking Glen's cheek and thought, '**_**Come on Glen. Please, I need you. I need to tell you I love you, please wake up'. **_

**Randy sat with him for hours waiting for Mark and John to get there. When Mark and John finally did get there, they found Randy sleeping with his head on Glen's chest and his hand still holding Glen's. John smiled slightly at the cuteness of it as he gently shook Randy's shoulder to wake him. Randy groaned and turned his head toward John. He slowly opened his eyes and started to shake the cobwebs from his sleepy brain. His sight cleared and saw that John and Mark were there.**

"**What? Did he wake up?" he asked. "No," Mark replied, "unfortunately he's still out like a light." Randy watched as Marked brushed some of Glen's hair out of his face and kissed his brother's forehead as he sat down on the other chair. "Mark, I'm so…," Randy started to apologize but Mark interrupted. "Randy if you are going to apologize, then I will be mad. This is not your fault nor are you the cause of any of it," Mark said. "It's that psycho's fault, Randy," John angrily added.**

**They sat there awhile and John spoke up, "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Mark said, "I'll go with you." Randy refused and stayed with Glen. John thought Randy should've gone with them too. He knew that his friend probably hadn't eaten since morning, so he thought he would bring him something to eat when Mark and he finished eating.  
**

**Randy scooted closer to Glen again and said, "I wish I knew where that asswhole is Glen. I warned him if you were seriously hurt, I'd be the one hunting him down." Mark and John came in and heard that last statement. "I'd be right behind you, Randy," Mark growled with hate in his voice handing Randy some food and water. "The guy's good at hiding and avoiding the cops, that's for sure," John stated, "It's like he hides in the woods or some….." "I know where he is," Randy suddenly stated and jumped up. "Where?" Mark asked. "When we first moved here we spent a couple of weeks a summer at his friends' cabin upstate," Randy explained. "Do you remember where it is?" John asked almost excitedly. "Not exactly, but I have maps at the house," Randy said smirking, a plan already forming in his head, "You ready Mark?"**

"**Oh yeah, I'm going to rip his throat out," Mark said standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Calm down guys," John said. "John, what if it was Mark or me laying on that bed right now? Don't you think that you and Glen would want to go after Dave too?" Randy asked. John chuckled, "No that's not what I meant. I just wanted to say be careful and get some hits in for me too." Mark laughed sadistically and kissed John goodbye. Randy leaned down and pressed his lips to Glen's whispering, "I love you." Then they left John at the hospital with Glen.**

**Randy dropped Mark off at his house first because Mark was going to meet him back at John's house. When Randy got home he ran upstairs, changed into black clothing, and grabbed the maps, brass knuckles and his gloves. Mark was at his house in the next 10 minutes. Randy opened the door and Mark said darkly, "Let's go. We'll take my truck." Randy nodded and locked up the house.**

**_Please Review_  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Just a little thank you to JadeRose1 for being a sounding board for this chapter.**_

**It took them a little time to get there, but they arrived in the same area as the cabin. Mark parked his truck on the side of the road about a half mile away from the cabin. They got out and started to walk through the woods heading towards the cabin. The closer they got the slower they moved so not to make a lot of noise. **

**At the hospital John sat by Glen when he jumped slightly as Glen's heart rate started to beat slightly stronger. He watched the machine as it started to steadily beat with Glen's stronger heart beat again.**

**They reached a small clearing and saw the cabin, but they didn't notice any cars. Mark and Randy smirked at each other and started to explore around the cabin looking for a way in. They found an open window in the back of the cabin and Randy crawled in. Randy's heart was pounding, as he unlocked the back door letting Mark in. He didn't know if he could go through with this. "Randy, are you ok?" Mark asked concerned, he had already walked in and was waiting for Randy to shut the door.**

"**Mark, I don't…," Randy started to say, but was interrupted by Mark. "Randy if you can't do this then wait back at the car. I can handle it myself," Mark said darkly. Randy had his head hanging down, Mark roughly lifted his chin up by his finger to make Randy look him in the eyes. "Look, he beat you for 3 and a half years." Mark said angrily, "he killed your baby and my brother is unresponsive laying in a hospital, If you can't do this then go wait in the truck." He waited and watched as the fear flew from Randy's eye and replaced by hate and anger, "That's the look I wanted to see," he said. As he said that last statement they heard a car and saw headlights coming up the road, they got into place and waited.**

**John was watching Glen when he noticed rapid eye movement behind Glen's eyelids. He was going to notify a doctor when he thought that Glen would want to wake up on his own. He wouldn't want a bunch of people hovering around like he was a side-show, so John sat back down and waited hoping he was doing the right thing.**

**The front door opened and Dave barely walked into the cabin when he bent over in pain as a fist hit his midsection. He then felt his neck snap back as he was hit with an uppercut and felt his whole body jarred as he fell on is back after having his legs swept out from under him. He was just about try to get up when he was systematically stomped on. The stomping continued on all different parts of his body, elbow, ribs, knees, and head. All through this he could swear he heard a dark, deep almost demonic chuckle reverberate throughout the cabin as his beating continued.**

**All of the sudden it stopped. He slowly and painfully opened his eyes to see Randy being held off of him by a bigger man. He tried to get up again but stopped when a large booted foot came down on his chest. "I didn't say you could move," the man growled out. Mark turned his attention to Randy, "Easy boy, calm down now. You did good and had your fun. It's my turn now."**

**Randy slowly calmed down and Mark released his hold. Randy bent down getting in Dave's face and spat out menacingly, "That was for the baby, putting the man I love in the hospital and myself." He spat in Dave's face and stood off to the side to watch Mark have his fun. Dave felt a very cold chill as he looked up at the man who had his foot on his chest and was scared to death. The man above him looked down with green demonic looking eyes while he chuckled and let a cold, evil, and sadistic smirk cross his lips.**

**John looked up from the magazine he was looking at to see if anything had changed in Glen's condition. His eyes reached Glen's face and he froze. There, on Glen's lips, was the most sadistic smirk he had ever seen.**

**Mark bent down grabbing Dave by the throat and heaved him off the floor slamming him into a wall. Dave opened his mouth to say something, but only grunted in breathlessness when a knee slammed him in the cut. "You aren't allowed to talk," Mark said through gritted teeth as his hand clenched Dave's throat. "You just take this beating like the man you should've been and maybe you'll live," he added darkly as he tossed him through the hair like a rag doll. **

**Mark walked over and threw Dave up against the wall again. Dave tried to move but Mark's fists met his body with powerful body shots, finally Mark let him slide down the wall. Randy walked up as Mark shook his hands a little. "Are you ok?" he asked Mark. Mark nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't done that in a long time, they're just a little sore. Are you ready?" Randy nodded and started to head out the door. Mark bent down and grabbing Dave's head said "Don't ever let me see you again. If you ever darken our paths or say who did this to you, I will come back and finish the job. Trust me. Do you understand?" All Dave could do was nod and watch as Mark and Randy walked away leaving him bruised, broken and bloody. **

**They drove mostly in silence back to John's place, washed up and changed to head back to the hospital. They walked down the hall to Glen's room as the man laying in the hospital bed desperately tried to awaken and open hazel eyes.**

_**Please Review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**It was close to 2 am when they walked down the hall to Glen's room. They received some weird looks but no one tried to stop them. Mark had talked to the director of the hospital earlier making arrangements so that no one would bother them. There had even been an extra bed brought into the room earlier that day.**

**They walked into the room and John put his magazine down and hugged Mark. "So, how did it go? Are you guys ok? Neither of you are hurt?" he asked concerned. Mark watched Randy as he went right to Glen's side and took Glen's hand in his. Mark had been sort of worried about Randy because the young man had been quieter on the ride to the hospital than he usually was. But, Mark didn't notice much else different and Randy seemed in complete control, so he looked at John and hugged him back. "Yes, we took**** care of everything and neither of us got injured. How has Glen been?" He finally asked John kissing the top of John's head.**

**John told them about the heart machine, the rapid eye movement and the smirk. Mark smiled at the smirking part and not wanting to give false hope, he didn't voice his thoughts. He was thinking that finally Glen was trying to wake up.**

**Randy was still holding Glen's hand and stroking his cheek when he felt a light squeezing pressure on his hand, "Glen?" he asked barely above a whisper. Mark and John were at Glen's side in a second and Randy said, "I could swear he squeezed my hand." They practically held their breaths while waiting to see if anything else would happen.**

"**Come on babe, please," said Randy practically begging him to wake up. The heart monitor started to beep a little louder and they heard a low groan. All three looked toward Glen and saw his eyes start to open.**

**Glen blinked his eyes to clear them and focused on Randy. "Water," he croaked out and Randy helped him hold the glass. John said, "I'll go get the doctor and tell him that Glen's awake. It's good to see you back with us, Glen." Mark moved closer to Glen shining his penlight in Glen's eyes testing their movement. "What are you doing?" Glen asked. "I'm checking your eye movements and reaction to light," Mark explained. "You're not my doctor," Glen growled out. **

"**No, but I'm your brother and a doctor, so I have every right to examine you. Don't complain," Mark said. At that time Glen's regular doctor walked in and chuckled hearing the conversation. "Well Glen good to see you among the living," the doctor said. Glen grunted and glared. The doctor gave Glen a quick examination and said, "Well, Glen. You look fine but we will be keeping you for one more night. Observation purposes only, just to make sure you're alright."**

**The doctor left after that and Glen looked at the three men left in the room. "I know John was in here with me the whole time," he started saying, "but I had a dream, a very vivid dream in parts, that you two were not always here." Randy and Mark looked somewhat surprised at each other.**

"**It was only little bits and pieces. I remember woods, a cabin, the feelings of anger and it seemed that I was seeing it through Mark's eyes. Then someone, I assume Dave, was getting a beat down. Does either of you two know anything about that?" Glen asked smirking.**

"**Well, as doctors we've heard stories of out-of-body experiences, the light at the end of the tunnel and talking to the spirits of loved ones. I guess this dream isn't so farfetched, considering that we did go after Dave," Mark said chuckling, "Don't worry, we took care of it. I don't think any of us will be worrying about him again. So relax."**

"**Good, just wish I could have been there physically," Glen said. Glen looked over at Randy, whom had backed up to let the doctor do his examination, but was still standing against the wall. "Come back over here," Glen said and Randy walked back over and took Glen's hand again. **

**John nudged Mark and said, "Well since you're going to have to stay another night Glen, Mark and I are going to go get some sleep." Before they left though, they pushed the beds together and put the guard rails down.**

"**Get into bed Randy," Glen said as he reached over to the machines still monitoring him and turned down their volume. Randy got into the extra bed and snuggled up to Glen. He laid on his side and curled against Glen's side resting his head on Glen's shoulder. Glen wrapped his arm around Randy's back gently holding him closer.**

**Glen rested his cheek against Randy's head, "You know, I could have sworn that while I was sleeping you whispered three little words to me, but maybe that was a part of my dream," he said smirking. Randy also smirked and leaned up to Glen's ear saying , "I love you." **

**Glen closed his eyes and let a pleasurable shudder from Randy's warm breath blown in his ear run through his body. When he opened his eyes he saw Randy leaning over him staring, he reached up and pulled Randy down for a kiss. His tongue traced Randy's lips and then he nibbled his bottom lip asking entrance. **

**He let Glen's tongue in and savored his sweet and minty taste. He moaned into the kiss and lightly bit down on Glen's tongue. He felt Glen chuckle and pull away from the kiss, he groaned his disappointment and looked at Glen.**

"**We shouldn't get too excited, if we got caught I would never hear the end of it from Mark," Glen said to a disappointed Randy. **

**Randy sighed, resting back down on Glen's shoulder and closing his eyes. Right before he fell to sleep he heard Glen say, "I love you, too."**

_**Please Review…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Randy tiredly headed home from work, it was close to 11pm Friday night. He had worked double shifts since Wednesday to make up for missing two days of work while Glen was in the hospital. He also missed Glen coming home Wednesday and hasn't seen him since Tuesday because of work.**

**He pulled into the driveway and saw Mark's truck. Smiling to himself he got out of the car hoping that Glen was there. Walking into the house, he heard the TV. on in the living room and headed in that direction. He saw John and Mark cuddling on the love seat and Glen sitting on the couch.**

**He had his head tilted against the back of the couch and had his eyes closed. Ignoring the other couple in the room, Randy walked over, gently straddling Glen making sure not to put too much pressure on him. He knew that Glen still was sore and had a couple of bad bruises on his body, the biggest ones on his chest and ribs.**

**He looked at the bandage that still covered the stitches on Glen's head as he gently brushed hair away from it. He was staring so intently at the injury that he jumped a little when he felt fingers encircle the wrist stroking Glen's hair and looked down at the eyes that were now watching him.**

"**Hey there handsome," Glen smirked at Randy. He smiled at Glen and leaned slightly down to kiss him. Glen was just deepening the kiss when John cleared his throat and said, "Just letting you know that we're going to bed." **

**Randy had to chuckle into the kiss when he heard Glen growl lowly in his throat and grunt out a "Leave"**

**Mark laughed and took John by the hand leading to the bedroom and saying, "Come on, just leave them. They haven't seen each other in a couple of days and Glen's been grumpy." John then let Mark lead him away to the bedroom leaving the couple making out on the couch.**

**Glen deepened the kiss as he gently shoved his tongue into Randy's mouth and began to caress Randy's tongue with his own. Randy moaned into the kiss and let his hands wonder down to the edge of Glen's shirt, he started to push his hands under and when they came into contact with Glen's bruised ribs, Glen flinched. **

**Randy started to remove his hands when Glen broke the kiss and said, "No, don't stop. Keep touching me." Randy nodded and watched Glen suck a breath in as he slowly moved his hands to Glen's chest. He ran his hands gently against Glen's bruised chest as not to hurt him and lowered his lips to one of the nipples.**

**As Randy played with Glen's nipples, Glen kept his hands busy with undoing both their pants. He freed both their hard members and stroked them together. He heard Randy's breath hitch as his thumb stroked across Randy's tip, spreading the liquid that gathered there. **

**He repeated the action on his own member mixing their pre cum together. He moaned as Randy switched to his other nipple and knew he was reaching his end, but he did not want to cum before Randy. He stroked and twisted his hand quicker on both of their members.**

**Hearing Randy moan his name, Glen leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You going to cum, Randy?" Randy nodded and Glen said still whispering in his ear, "Then cum baby. Let me see you." **

**Randy bit lightly down on Glen's nipple as he came all over Glen's hand and that was Glen's undoing. A second after Randy started to cum, Glen started to also cum muttering an "Oh God." **

**As they both were catching their breath, Glen brought his hand up and licked their mixed cum off it. Randy watched this and moaned leaning down capturing Glen's lips and tasting their mixture on his tongue. Glen reached over to the table next to them and grabbed the Kleenex to finish cleaning them off.**

**Randy rested his head against Glen's shoulder and closed his eyes. Glen asked, "Are you tired?" Randy could only nod and Glen said, "Come on. Let's go up to your bed." They went upstairs to Randy's room, got undressed and slipped under the covers. Glen gathered Randy into his arms and they both quickly fell asleep.**

**The next morning Randy woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned and reached over Glen to answer it, "Hello?" "Mr. Randall Orton? This is Lt. Sandman from the New York Police Department. I'm calling about a Dave Batista," officer Sandman said. "Yes, I know him," Randy almost moaned because Glen had chosen that time to wake up and started to rub his back.**

"**Well, it seems we have had him in custody for a couple of days now. He was found by some hikers in the woods needing medical attention and they brought him to the hospital. Would you be able to come by the station today to verify your case information and bring your witness also?" Lt. Sandman asked. "Yes, we will be there as soon as possible," Randy said almost happily. He thanked the officer and hung up.**

**Randy smiled at Glen and said, "Come on we need to get up and dressed. We have to make sure that John and Mark are up too." "Why? What's going on?" Glen asked. "They have Dave in custody and need me to go to the station to verify some information," Randy explained. **

**Glen grabbed Randy by the arm and said, "Ok, but to save time you're taking a shower with me." Randy smirked and they walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. **

**When they finished their shower and got ready to leave, Randy went to see if John and Mark were awake. He knocked on John's door and when John answered he explained the phone call he received. John woke Mark up and got ready. They ate a quick breakfast and started the three and a half hour drive to New York City.**

**_Please Review..._  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Glen had grabbed the keys to Randy's hummer and said he would drive. So Randy was in the front with Glen, while Mark and John sat in the back. It was a long, quiet ride to the city and Randy worried. He leaned his head against the window and stared out the front of the hummer. **

**The officer hadn't said if Dave had mentioned how he received his injuries nor had the officer mentioned anything about Randy having to testify. If Randy did have to testify and if the defense lawyer brought up questions about Dave's injuries, he would have to perjure himself. He knew he would because he truly believed that Dave deserved every form of punishment he received. **

**He jumped a little when he felt a gentle pressure on his hand, he looked and saw that Glen had taken his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked over at Glen and saw a small encouraging smile on his lips; Randy returned the smile and took a quick look to Mark and John in the backseat. He also didn't want his friends in trouble if they were called in as witnesses because he knew they would perjure themselves without a second thought also.**

**After a while of being lost in his own thoughts, Randy started to become aware of their current surroundings. Glen had just pulled into the station and parked in the nearest spot. The four men got out and walked into the station. Randy walked up to the front desk and said that Lt. Sandman was expecting them. The officer led them to a small room and informed them the Lieutenant would be with them soon.**

**A few minutes later, a small group walked into the room and one of them introduced themselves as Lt. Sandman. He explained how the hikers had found Dave laying in the forest bloody and unconscious. It looked like he had decided to try to get medical attention, but had passed out on the way. They hikers had called 911 and when they arrived one of the officers recognized Dave as the one they were looking for.**

**He told Randy that as soon as the doctors got Dave into a room the police took custody and cuffed him to the bed. As he also told them that Dave arrived to the hospital with a severe concussion, broken nose, almost crushed trachea and some broken ribs he took some photos out of an envelope and put them on the table. They were pictures of Dave in the hospital but, all Lt. Sandman wanted was verification on that it was Dave. **

"**Is this the Dave Batista that accosted you back on June 18, 2012 and caused you to end up in the hospital?" Lt. Sandman asked Randy. He looked at all four men as he waited for Randy's response. What he saw or didn't see surprised him somewhat; all four men's faces were expressionless. Even though the Lt. had his suspicions, he couldn't do anything because Dave wouldn't say how he received his injuries. Even if there had been proof or Dave had said who had done it, Lt. Sandman would have hated to make an arrest. He had been on the case since the night Randy was first admitted into the hospital and didn't blame any of the men who were involved in Dave's injuries.**

**Randy nodded his head responding that it was Dave, so Lt. Sandman took out the second set of photos. These were photos of Randy in the hospital. Randy subconsciously rubbed his stomach and Glen stepped forward to put a hand on his shoulder. Randy glanced at Glen and turned back to look at the photos more calmly. Lt. Sandman noticed the calming gesture and smiled asking, "Now these are the injuries you sustained that night?" Randy nodded again and Lt. Sandman said, "That's all I need. This is Prosecutor Cassidy. She will be taking some information and she wants to get this case started."**

**She explained how everything was going to go if they went to trial and started to go over Randy's testimony when Randy said, "Look, I really just want this over with. I don't want to have to see the bastard. I definitely don't want to think about him anymore. Is there any way to speed this up and possibly me not having to testify?" **

**She thought for a minute and then said, "Yeah there might be a way. We could offer a plea bargain, but you would have to understand something first. This is only Dave's first offence so I couldn't go for max and a plea bargain would shorten his judgment even more. If you really wanted one though, I could have one written and delivered to his lawyer in a couple of hours." Randy said, "Do it then. I only have a couple of stipulations to add to it. When he gets out, he never has contact with me, my family or anyone else associated with me."**

**Cassidy smiled and said, "Done. His lawyer will have the offer by 5 o'clock and I'll have to give him until noon tomorrow to decide whether to take it or not." Randy agreed and said they would stay until then. Cassidy told them to call Lt. Sandman with their hotel information when they got one and she would let them know the Dave's decision when she got it tomorrow.**

**They thanked Lt. Sandman and Cassidy and walked out of the station. As they walked to the Hummer, Mark called a hotel he knew of and got two suites. Randy started to feel a little light-headed and started to sway slightly, when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and saw Glen toss Mark his keys. **

**Glen helped Randy into the backseat and immediately rested against Glen's shoulder when he got in. John turned to look at Randy and asked, "Are you ok?" Randy nodded and said, "Yeah, just relieved that I probably won't have to testify and Dave didn't say anything about Mark and I. I worried for a while I thought we would have to perjure ourselves or at least I would have."**

**Mark said, "I would have too. I wouldn't worry Randy if he was going to turn us in he would've done it already. Do you feel guilty, Randy?" Randy smirked saying, "No, I'm just glad it'll be all over soon." **

"**Besides for being nervous and relieved, we haven't eaten since we left this morning. Did you want to stop to eat, Randy?" Glen asked. He was a little worried that Randy looked a little pale to him and that he had to help Randy to the car. Randy thought for a minute and answered, "No, I just want to get to the room and relax. We can order in or something. If Mark and John want to go out they can use the hummer." Glen nodded and Mark dropped them off at the hotel. Glen signed them in and they went up to their room.**

**It was a nice suite. The bedroom had a nice king size bed and it had a living room where Randy went to sit while Glen ordered dinner. When their dinner arrived, they sat and watched a movie while eating. **

**When they finished dinner, Glen made sure that Randy was relaxing and went to start a bath for him. He started the water and put a bit of bath salts into it, then went to get Randy. "Hey, Ran. I started a bath for you." Glen said. Randy nodded and watched Glen walk back into the bathroom to shut off the water. **

**Randy walked in and noticed that the bathtub was big enough for two, so before Glen walked out he grabbed Glen's hand and asked, "Will you join me?" Glen smirked and nodded. They both undressed and got into the warm water. Glen sat behind Randy and started rubbing his back with soap. Randy sighed and melted into the touch. When Glen finished washing Randy, he did the same to Glen. They finished their bath and were soon laying in each other's arms on the bed fast asleep.**

**The next morning at about 9 o'clock, Randy was waiting for Glen to get dressed so they could go out to breakfast with Mark and John when his phone rang. It was Cassidy so he answered it. "Randy, I have some good news and maybe some bad," she started off saying, "The good news is that Dave accepted the plea bargain, the bad is that he will only go through with it if he sees you alone." Randy sighed; if this was the only way to get Dave out of his life then he would do it. "Fine, tell them I'll be there within an hour," he said.**

**After a mild argument with Glen, they were on their way. Glen had told him he wasn't going by himself and that Glen would wait by Dave's hospital room door.**

**Now standing in front of the man who had tortured him for three and a half years, he wished Glen was in the room with him. He was told that Dave couldn't yet talk due to the damage of his trachea, but that Dave had a writing tablet. **

**He watched as the man was already writing fiercely on the tablet. Dave lifted the tablet up so Randy could read it. '**_**I would have taken the bargain even if you hadn't agreed to see me. I wanted a chance to say sorry to you in person'**_** it read. "Then why Dave," Randy said, tears starting to collect in the corner of his eye, "Why did you abuse me for three and a half years?" He waited for Dave to stop writing and read, '**_**I don't know, but I am truly and deeply sorry'. **_**Randy looked at the man's face and into his eyes. He saw that Dave was actually very sincere, but Randy didn't know if he could accept it. "Dave, I don't know if I will ever forgive you, but I thank you. Because of you, I have family and friends who care and love me. I have also found the man I love and I also thank you for the fact that I will never see you again." **

**Randy turned and walked out of the room, going straight into Glen's arms.**

**_Please Review..._  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Glen held Randy until he was ready to leave the hospital. As they left Glen asked him if he wanted to get eat or anything, but all Randy wanted to do was go back to the hotel. As they drove back to the hotel, Randy was in deep thought. The one thing that Dave never gave him was trust, and that's what Randy needed, he wanted Glen to trust him. He knew that Glen trusted him with his heart, but he needed Glen to trust him with his body. He had topped a few times before Dave and he wanted Glen to let him top at least this once to truly be able to move on.**

**Glen parked in the hotel lot and turned to look at Randy. "What's wrong?" he asked before he was suddenly pulled across the seat into a brutal kiss. Surprising Randy somewhat, Glen melted into the kiss and eagerly responded. After a couple of minutes of gnashing teeth and lips, Randy slowed and softened the kiss. Randy slowly mapped out Glen's mouth with his tongue and then heard Glen moan as he pulled it out. He then licked Glen's swollen, red and slightly chapped lips as apology for the brutality earlier.**

**Glen looked at him with a question in his eyes and Randy blushed slightly and looked down. He finally said nervously, "My partners before Dave trusted but he never did. Seeing Dave in th….the hospital made me realize I need to feel that trust again." He looked at Glen to see if he was angry, but only saw that he was waiting for him to continue. "I need you to trust me in all ways Glen. Would y..you..trust m..me with..y..your..body?" Randy finally asked extremely nervous.**

**Randy couldn't look at Glen so he put his head down and waited for his answer. Glen just looked at Randy and started to get out of the hummer when he asked, "Well, are you coming?" **

**He followed Glen slowly to the hotel room and when he finally got there he heard the shower running. He sat on the bed not knowing what to do because he thought it was over. When he heard the bathroom door open, he turned toward it and saw Glen standing there in just a towel. He was attempting to not outwardly drool when Glen, while removing the towel commanded, "Come join me." **

**Randy followed and by the time he was in the bathroom he removed all of his clothes. He stepped into the shower and Glen was under the water turned away from him. He walked over to Glen and wrapped his arms around Glen's waist. He was kissing his back when Glen turned around and captured Randy's lips in a heated kiss walking Randy towards the opposite shower wall. **

**Randy's back hit the wall lightly and Glen's tongue was massaging his. Randy moaned, his hands travelling down Glen's back and reaching Glen's rounded cheeks. He gently massaged the flesh before separating rounded flesh slightly and letting a finger travel in between them, searching for that certain place. He felt Glen stiffen as Randy found the spot and started to run his finger circle the puckered hole. **

**Randy deepened the kiss to distract Glen and pushed the tip of his finger into the hole. Glen pulled back from the kiss slightly and looked at Randy. "You know, it's been a long time since I've let anyone do this. Show me, show me why I should trust you with my body," Glen said smirking and a challenge in his eyes. Randy looked into those hazel eyes and saw the challenge. He gave Glen his own smirk because behind that challenge he saw lust, want and more importantly the trust he needed building in those eyes. **

**Randy smirked saying, "Oh I'll show you." Randy went down to his knees and looked at Glen's hard, thick member. He licked it from base to tip, then he hollowed his cheeks out and deep-throated Glen as much as possible. He had also managed to keep his finger in place and as he deep-throated Glen he gently pushed more of his finger in. "Fu..Oh god..," Glen moaned and threw his head back.**

**Randy took his free hand and gently rubbed Glen's thigh as his head bobbed up and down. He pushed another finger in and felt Glen stiffen. He kept bobbing and rubbing Glen's thigh to make him relax. Glen relaxed so Randy started to move his fingers stretching Glen's hole and looking for that special spot. **

**Glen moved his hand down to Randy's head and ran it through his short hair. "Ran..you're ..feel…good," Glen grunted out. Randy gave Glen a hard suck and felt Glen start to shake out of pleasure, he pulled up and just started sucking and licking on the tip as his fingers found that magic spot and Glen moaned out loudly, "T-there, Ran….keep g-goin..ple-please..." **

**Randy suddenly stopped all ministrations and whispered for Glen to turn around. Glen turned toward the wall bending over and putting his hands against it to use as support. Still kneeling, Randy growled in appreciation as he squeezed both Glen's nicely rounded cheeks and let his tongue start to play with Glen's hole. **

**As Randy started pushing his tongue in and out of Glen's hole, he listened to the wonderful little noises Glen was making. He brought his fingers into play and pushed one in alongside his tongue. Glen actually mewled at this action and Randy knew he was almost ready. **

**Glen knew he wasn't going to last longer, so he moaned out breathlessly, "Ran…now..do it." Randy pulled his tongue and finger out and stood up. He lined himself up and leaned over Glen breathing out against his neck, "Fast or slow?" Glen squeezed his eyes shut and said, "Fast." Randy first moved Glen's hair to one side of his neck and latched his lips onto Glen's neck while he pushed himself quickly into Glen. Randy stopped when he was balls deep in and kept kissing, sucking on Glen's neck and running his hands along Glen's sides to help soothe him. When Randy entered Glen his grunt was half of pain and pleasure. Randy's kisses and stroking along his sides had helped, plus he had hit Glen's prostate in one go.**

**Randy waited until Glen's breathing calmed down and he started pushing back against Randy. Randy smirked into Glen's neck and pulled back until he was almost out and slowly pushed back in. Both men groaned in pleasure. "God Glen.. you're tight," Randy said. Glen grunted," Well said..been awhile. Pl-please … Ran..move..fast…" Randy stood up, grabbing Glen by his hips and pummeled into him faster. Soon both men were getting near their end and while Glen stroked himself, he pushed against Randy meeting his every thrust. **

**A couple of minutes later, Glen could only moan out a long, "Fuuuuuckk," as he came all over his hand. Randy was only one thrust behind him before he emptied himself into Glen. After the two men caught their breaths, Randy helped Glen wash off and then he washed himself. **

**They were both quiet until they tiredly reached their hotel bed and gingerly lay down. Glen gathered Randy in his arms and said, "I hope this dissolves all your doubts, Randy. I love and trust you with my whole being." Randy leaned up and kissed him gently, hoping that all he was feeling was felt in that kiss. A couple of minutes later they broke apart and Randy said, "It does and I love you, too. I hope it didn't hurt too much." Glen smiled and said, "No, it felt good almost too good. I might let you do it again." With that they both fell asleep quickly.**

**_Please Review..._  
**


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of hours later, Randy began to awaken and felt a hand rub his back. He opened his eyes and felt Glen's arm comfortably wrapped around him. He smiled and reached up brushing Glen's hair out of his face, "How are you feeling?" he asked. Glen shifted a little and grimaced slightly, "I might be a little sore, but I'm fine." He bent his head slightly and kissed Randy's forehead. "Let's go see if the other two are ready to go home," Glen said untangling himself from Randy and getting up.

Randy stifled his laughter as he watched Glen limp slightly while he dressed. When they were both dressed they headed to John and Mark's room to see if they were ready to go.

John let the couple into the hotel room and started to smile as he watched Glen limp while Mark merely smirked. "Don't either of you say one word," Glen warned when he saw John start to open his mouth. John closed his mouth and it was decided they were ready to go home.

On the drive home, Randy explained why he had gone to see Dave for the last time that morning. "He apologized?"John questioned shocked that Dave would have a remorseful bone in his body. Randy looked at Mark asking, "Do you think it's because of what we did?" It was Glen who chuckling darkly, answered, "Probably, I saw the pictures and you two did a number on him. I'm kind of proud of you." Randy reached over and rubbed Glen's thigh since he was driving again.

"I agree with Glen," Mark started out saying, "he was hard-headed with only the thought of getting Randy back. He stalked all of us waiting for his chance and when he saw Glen with Randy that night, he took it."

Arriving at John's house they decided while the brothers went back to their house to get a quick change of clothes, John and Randy would order pizza and pick movies to watch.

The pizza arrived right after the brothers came back, so they ate while they watched the first movie. After the first movie finished Mark and John went to bed, leaving Randy and Glen to watch the second one alone.

Glen looked at his cup of ice, then at Randy and smirked, a wicked thought starting to form. He thought of the items he grabbed when he was at home to use later and decided to start his play now. He put a piece of ice in his mouth and leaned to Randy's neck his cool lips grazing hot skin. Surprising Glen slightly instead of jumping Randy shivered at the cool feeling. Glen smirked and let the melting ice glide over the hot flesh, enjoying the feel of Randy shuddering through his lips and tongue.

The ice left a cool, wet trial from Randy's neck to his ear where Glen now whispered, "You liked that Randy? Don't worry I have wicked plans for you tonight." Randy moaned and closed his eyes imagining what Glen's plans were. Glen put another piece of in his mouth and attacked Randy's neck while his hand slid down Randy's body to the front of his sweats.

His mouth worked Randy's neck, licking and sucking on it as his hand found the bulge in front. Palming the bulge in agonizingly slow circles, Glen moved to kneel between Randy's legs; he captured Randy's lips with his own causing Randy to moan loudly.

He pushed his tongue in Randy's mouth to thoroughly explore it, while his hand traveled to the top of his sweats and delved into them gripping Randy's already hard and dripping cock stroking it just as slowly as he had rubbed it.

Randy arched into Glen trying to get more friction and groaned Glen's name. Glen smirked and said, "Not yet love. We're not done." He stopped his ministrations and Randy glared at him saying roughly, "Bedroom now." Glen grabbed his bag and the glass of ice turned to follow Randy upstairs, but met by a pair of lips attacking his. Glen wrapped his free arm around Randy's waist and guided him back and up the stairs while keeping their mouths attached to each other. Randy wrapped his arms around Glen's neck, deepening the kiss. He nipped and sucked at Glen's lips and when they got to the bedroom door, Glen tightened his grip, lifting Randy slightly off the ground carrying him to the edge of the bed.

He broke the kiss and again attacked Randy's neck while he set his items down. He had Randy sit on the bed and palming the item in his pocket he sat next to Randy. He stroked Randy's cheek with one hand as Randy leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Glen then took the cloth and tied it around Randy's head cutting his vision off. Randy jerked back saying shakily, "Glen.", but Glen had an arm around to stop him from moving. "Easy love, I have you. Trust me," Glen murmured in his ear.

Glen lowered his head and gently kissed Randy while pulling his shirt up. They broke the kiss to get Randy's shirt off and Glen immediately pushed Randy gently onto his back. Randy reached up to put his arms around Glen's neck but found him wrists captured and his arms above his head. He started to thrash and fight under Glen but Glen laid slightly on him and with his free hand stroked Randy's side. "Randy, you're ok hon. I won't hurt you. Trust me," Glen whispered in his ear. Randy slowly calmed, sweaty body moving slightly against Glen's still clothed one.

When Randy calmed enough, Glen quickly hand cuffed and chained his hands to a headboard post. "Trust me, feel me" whispering one last time in Randy's ear before moving away to quickly dispose of his own shirt. He laid his body lightly back on Randy's and continued to stroke his sides, letting him now he hadn't left him.

He reached for the ice, putting it in his mouth and traced Randy's lips with it and then down his neck. Randy let out loud moans and groans as he felt the cool ice melt against his hot skin and Glen's hot mouth heating it back up.

Glen smiled saying, "That's it love. Let me hear how good this makes you feel." He put another ice-cube in his mouth and went to Randy's chest. He sucked on one of the nipples, it instantly hardening from the coldness. Randy's breath becoming harsher and shorter as he wiggled and writhed beneath Glen totally enjoying what he was doing to his body.

Glen continued to the other nipple lavishing it with the same treatment, when done he traveled down his body to his bellybutton and dipped his tongue into it. Randy getting impatient, bucked up under Glen sending him a hint of what he wanted.

Glen smirked and hooked his fingers into Randy's waist band and pulling the sweats off, watching as Randy hitched a breath feeling the cool air hitting his hard, now heavily dripping with pre cum cock. Glen had long gotten uncomfortable in his own jeans and now decided to discard them. He groaned as the cool air hit his own hard, leaking cock and looked down at the delicious site before him.

Randy laid there sweaty and breathing heavily, his cock dripping onto his stomach. Glen licked his lips as leaned back over Randy and licked his stomach, cleaning it of the pre cum that settled there. Glen swallowed what was on his tongue relishing the taste of Randy and Randy shivered when he felt Glen's tongue back on his body.

Glen grabbed the last ice-cube and lowered his head to Randy's cock. Taking it into his mouth he started to slowly move up and down on it, his fingers with the ice-cube found Randy's hole and Glen pushed both in. Randy half screamed and half moaned at the feeling of Glen sucking him, ice melting in him and Glen fingering him all at once.

Randy suddenly arched, breathed heavier and started moving against Glen's finger trying to get it deeper. Glen took that as his hint that Randy was ready for him. Glen pulled off and out of Randy much to his disappointment.

Glen bent down and kissed him letting him taste some of himself on Glen's tongue. Glen lined himself up and slowly pushed into Randy. When he was all in he waited, breathing heavily, for Randy to give him the signal to move. He didn't have long to wait, a second later Randy was moving against him. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in angling to hit that spot in one shot.

Randy arched up and groaned loudly as Glen began to pound that spot over and over. Glen reached up and unlocked Randy from the handcuffs as he pounded into him. Randy wrapped his arms around Glen bringing them closer together and buried his head into Glen's neck.

It didn't take long with the speed of Glen's thrusts for Randy to cum without being touched. He came biting and groaning into Glen's shoulder and that caused Glen to started coming at that feeling and the feeling of Randy's muscles clenching around him.

They both collapsed heavily and with a shutter onto the bed. Glen untied the cloth around Randy's eyes and used it to clean both of them up.

Randy feeling no words needed said pulled Glen in for one last kiss before falling asleep. He felt wanted, loved, safe and felt the same towards Glen. He fell asleep knowing he had everything he could want.

_A/N Thank you to JadeRose1, MJ's Place, CENTON JADE, Angeleyes2012 and anyone else I might have forgotten from reading this story and committing._

_Please Review…._


End file.
